


Fallen angel

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Body Worship, Elements of Stockholm Syndrome, Harm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mood Swings, Non English Speaker, Past Rape/Non-con, Strong Language, Tags May Change, bounding, demencia is perfect, its not that dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Deep in the dark wood a small silhouette is sitting. They were harmed on mind and body, chased and harmed again. And now is sitting here, lost and broken. Seeing this, any demon wouldn’t be able to refuse them.





	1. Into the wood

Whimpering was so soft it was barely audible. Black Hat looked around him. He was heading his mansion after a very important meeting and was in surprisingly nice mood. He almost never was in nice mood after meeting, but today he had this specific feeling, that something special will happen. Tingling in his abdomen and itching inside of his bones.   
  
When he heard whimpering he stopped. Ah, it was like music to his ears, beautiful, soft, full of pain sound. He liked loud, fearful screams too, but this, this was like made by virtuoso, every sound fitting another in perfect combination. It was almost… angelic.

  
His snake-like tail wiggled with curiosity, giving out quiet hiss. Demon hummed to himself and changed his route, heading toward those whimpers. Dense trees wasn’t letting any moon light between them, making space around demon even darker that it was usual.   
  
.   
  
Branches around were shattered and laying everywhere. Lack of them was clearly visible in the treetop, where was large gap, which showed starry sky and big, shiny moon. Under a gap white figure was sitting, they back toward Black Hat, trembling hard, easily noticeable. They looked like a moon was focusing it’s shine just on them this night, but it wasn’t like that, demon knew it. He was hiding in shadow, watching two, astonishing, white wings, sticking out of figure’s back. One of them was open-broken, candy-red blood marking it from the middle of the bone to the ground.   
  
Angel was glowing with they own light, which was making impression of the light of moon. Feathers around him were bringing to mind fresh, soft snow.   
  
Black Hat smiled and stepped on some dry branch, breaking it and causing angel to shudder harder and look around. They shifted, probably wanting to check out what caused unexpected sound, but stopped in the middle of movement. Broken wing had to hurt with every move. Demon smiled wider, that meant angel couldn’t run. He sniffed distress and small hint of fear with delight and decided to tease angel a little.   
  
“Oh just look at this poor, lost bird” he mocked, slowly walking toward them. “Do you maybe need some help?”   
  
Demon expanded his shadows, watching angel from every angle. It was a young man, probably from low cast, because he was wearing this ridiculous robe. His skin was a little darker than Black Hat have ever seen on angel, but it still was almost white, and he was hiding his face. If someone, somewhere, was ever curious if there are paper bags in heaven, here was the answer. Big, brown paper bag was covering angel’s face, pilot goggles were forcing it to stay in one place. But despite this Black Hat could see tears, soaking bag and falling on the ground. There were flowers rising from where they fell.   
  
Minute passed before angel opened his mouth, distress in air growing, but fear staying almost unnoticeable.   
  
“Who are you?”   
  
His voice wasn’t scared at all, so he wasn’t scared of Black Hat. It was tired and raspy, probably from crying and screaming after breaking wing, but not scared. Demon chuckled and he slowly moved, just a little, to stand by angel’s side. Holy being saw him, but didn’t even flinch. It made Black Hat a little more curious.   
  
“Are you going to kill me?” His eyes widened, but he still seemed not scared at all. Demon felt more curious.   
  
“Why should I? Fallen angel is more fun alive.” Black Hat’s smile could talk by itself - ‘I will rip you piece by piece’ was hanging in the air. Even then angel didn’t look scarred.   
  
Since he saw angel for the first time, he was sure it’s fallen one, even if he had wings. He could recognize them with closed eyes.   
  
“You’re a demon, why would you keep me alive?”   
  
It baffled Black Hat a little, but not for too long. He smiled even wider, making his face look like it was cut in half.   
  
“I can’t just tell you everything. Where would be a surprise part?” Demon took one step closer to angel, but stopped when other being moved with him, keeping distance. His wing really had to hurt, because he whined, barely keeping himself in sitting position. Black Hat chuckled.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Angel seemed almost irritated, looking straight in demon’s eye.   
  
“You’re funny. And I have to say I’m intrigued.”   
  
Angel clenched his fists on grass. For a moment he looked very angry and Black Hat wondered how his anger looked like under the bag. “Why? Because I’m not a shivering coward?” Despite what he was saying he moved further from demon.   
  
“Yes, that too.”   
  
Suddenly angel couldn’t move. He felt something smooth and cold, almost like if a shadow took a physical form, on his ankles and wrists. He struggled to free himself, but without success. “Don’t come closer!” he yelled, when demon leaned over him. He tried to cover himself with hands, do anything to get away from Black Hat, but it was too late. Demon clutched his broken wing.   
  
The sound he made… it was stirring. Oh, Black Hat could listen to it forever, perfect symphony of pain, rising fear and panic. But it changed really quickly into soft, beautiful sobs and whimpers he heard before. He wasn’t disappointed though. This sound was making him want to eat angel right here, right now, making him drool a little.   
  
Demon cackled and grabbed second wing, closing angel in something near the deadly embrace.   
  
“So, you wouldn’t need them anymore, huh? Since you are a fallen one? To be honest, they would make a beautiful decoration above my fireplace.” He stroked well wing and grabbed it again, this time harder. Angel stiffened and yelped, but remained silent. “Well? You’re not going to say anything?”   
  
“Just” angel’s voice was really quiet all of sudden. “Just make it quick.”   
  
“Quick? Quick mean painless! I would rather do it slowly.” Black Hat bended more, his fangs almost touching front of the paper bag. “Slowly tearing skin from skin, bones from joints with cute cracking sounds and pops” he said slowly.” You will be in a lot of pain, screaming so long, you will destroy your throat. Oh just think about it, there would be so many blood, your pulled out feathers everywhere. And in the middle you, crying with those sweet tears, begging me to stop, because it hurt, oh how much it hurt!” yelped demon, imitating voice angel would make. Voice he wanted to hear from this being.   
  
Angel was trembling so hard, it could actually be convulsions. Black Hat was pleased, angel finally seemed scared. He released his wings and backed away a little, feeling blood soaking his gloves. He will have to get new pair.   
  
The wounded wing was total mess. It had to be first in touch with the ground. Bone was open broken, it was sticking out, causing blood to fall on snow white feathers. Black Hat squinted. He wondered…   
  
Demon circled angel and gently touched base of the wing. Angel groaned, but he didn’t tried to move. He couldn’t.   
  
“Tell me, fallen bird, what’s your name?”   
  
“My… name?”   
  
“Who’s else?”   
  
“I’m… fallen one. They took my name.”   
  
“Ah of course. Poor thing.”   
  
Black Hat wasn’t really listening. He was inspecting broken wing, circling claws on it. If he do this in one move…   
  
Without warning demon grabbed two parts of bone and with nasty crack he set it. Angel jerked hard, screaming again and fainted.   
  
Black Hat looked at him for some time, then took him up and turned around. It wasn’t first angel he met, he was fighting with some before. But fallen angels were rare, especially those with wings! He was curious what this small thing did to be punished like this.   
  
In few steps he was again in the shadow, holding tight angel and heading to his mansion.


	2. The Mouse and the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all kudos and hits and kind comments! Now the real fun will start, so I really hope you like it.  
> Coming out with tittle for this chapter was really painfull and that's probably why I'm so late with publishing (I wanted to do it yesterday). If you want, you can check out mr. Krasicki and his Fables and Parables for more context.  
> That's all, now enjoy!

Angel opened his eyes and didn’t move for few moments, feeling light panic. Where was he? What happened? His head was throbbing and his whole body was hurting and itching. He recalled what happened and found strength to look around him. He was laying on his belly, on old, stinky blanket. He could tell this just because of his glowing skin, rest of the room was black. Everything stank with rottenness. At least he still had his bag on him, but it also was in bad shape.

He tried to move his wings, but only one of them responded. For a second angel again felt rising panic, but he calmed, feeling pain from broken bone. Wing was wrapped tightly with some material and attached to the rest of his body.

_ It’s nice from his side _ – angel thought, but then recalled what demon said. He huffed and lifted himself up, sitting on filthy blanket, hissing. Pain from broken wing was emanating on his shoulder.

“He probably want to rip them off when I won’t be unconscious. It’s more fun” he chuckled bitterly.

He just ran away from punishment for what? For managing to fly into way worse destiny? He didn’t like the idea of being tortured and probably die in this disgusting place. Angel stood up and found a wall. He needed to get the heck out of here.

The wall was wet, he probably was in dungeons. Upholding to it, he took few steps when his bare feet fell into something wet and cold. He barely could see anything, his body wasn’t giving that much light. He took few more steps when his hand touched something. It was weirdly stiff.

He slowly raised his sight, lighting this thing with his skin. It looked like… a human hand. He jerked back. For a moment he was looking at black void next to him with wide eyes and finally, slowly,  checked for the rest of the body, but it where nowhere. Hand looked like it was bitten off, it was chained to the wall, dangling on a cuff. Gross. So, this wet liquid he stood in was…?

Angel abandoned those thoughts and moved further quickly, not wanting to think, that it could happen to him. He stopped again, when he found door.

Now, when he thought about it, he could have found a weapon. But he didn’t want to go back to this filthy, malodorous room. Maybe he didn’t need it that badly.

He didn’t even expect door to be open, but it was. Outside was as dark as back in cell.

Angel quickly walked away from room and went to the left. He tried to be as quiet as he could, his feet touching icy, stone ground. There was way colder than inside of the room. He was doing everything to not run, not wanting to cause any sounds, but it was hard. He was feeling thumping of his heart, for sure not helping with pain in his head.

This hallway had no end, and angel started to feel stressed. It was leading left, then right and again left and went further and further. What would happen if demon find him? He would be furious. Well, it was his fault, it was demon who left door open. He thought that angel isn’t going to try to run? Was he stupid?

Maybe demon was testing him?

Maybe he was curious if angel will try to run? Maybe he wanted an excuse to do something to him?

Drowning in more thoughts, angel didn’t even notice when he started running, his feet tapping on ground. He took another corridor and ran into someone’s hair. Hearing gasp he stiffened, catching his mouth under the bag in order to not scream.

“Oh you found me!” girly voice said, but in weird way. It was almost flirting. Angel still felt relief, which vanished almost instantly.

“Yes, I found you.” Tired voice came out of shadows in front of angel and owner of this girly voice. Angel jerked back, he knew this raspy voice and wanted everything but it to be closer. He was swearing to himself, that he wasn’t scared of the demon, but still there was red light in his head when he heard him. But he couldn’t back away more, because girl, standing next to him, flinched and looked backward, grasping angel’s wrist. She looked at him with disbelieve and interest. He could say that thanks to his glowing skin, it still was dark.

“And I have something to tell you, Demencia.” Demon’s voice grown on power. Light flickered, blinding angel and causing him to close his eyes. “First of all, please, release my new pet.”

Angel wheezed, his free wing opened slightly in warning manner. So, this is what he was now? He forced himself to open eyes and look at girl, Demencia, who was still holding his wrist. Her face looked threateningly, with wide eyes and insane smile. She was dressed like the nun, but way too erotic to be actual one. Her breast was strongly exposed and one leg was showing through long cut on her frock. She had weapons and small bottles attached everywhere. Her red and green hair was sticking out from veil, they were so bright and colorful, it hurted angel’s eyes. He looked back at demon, when he spoke again.

“Second, give me back what you took from my room.” He reached out for something that Demencia was holding in her free hand. With reluctance she gave back large, red gem. Demon hid it in pocket of his pants.

“Third, I know I told this many times, and how I hate to repeat this again, please, please, for the love of sweet hellhole, leave my home and never come back.”

Demon seemed to be calm, but some details, like red eye or dangerously curling snake-like tail were betraying him. Demencia released angel and raised her hands.

“But Blackie! Wait! Tell me, is it really what it is?! You need to tell me!”

“I don’t need to tell you anything. But yes, it is.” Girl gasped, jumped few times and tried to grab angel again, but he flinched away from her and demon. “Demencia get out!”

Demon’s posture grow, changing into something horrible, teeths, eyes and claws everywhere. Old lamps, hanging from ceiling, flickered again and angel shut down his eyes, backing more and wincing at horrible sight. Demencia gave out awful shriek in weird, mocking way and started running. Angel opened eyes and looked back after her, he didn’t have much time to think. The only chance to run was there. He turned around really fast and went after weird human, who already was barely visible in flickering light. He didn’t made it far when light disappeared, leaving him in darkness. He didn’t stop, heading for freedom.

“Oh no my little bird, you’re not supposed to run” angel suddenly heard in front of him. He bounced back, stumbled and fell on his back, hitting wounded wing. He cried and rolled on his stomach, wanting to stand up immediately, but he felt a foot, pressed to his back. Light turned on again.

“You really thought, that I would just left this door open and let you escape?” asked demon.

“In point to fact, you look pretty stupid, I wouldn’t be surprise” bitted out angel. Instantly he covered his head, hearing dangerous growl.

Black Hat wanted to kick him, but he stopped himself. He let out loud huff and bended down to put angel on his feet.

“Let’s go, I want to talk with you before I will think what can I do with you.”

Angel looked at him with confusion. Demon, with his long top hat, was higher than him, but it seemed he wasn’t much bigger. He was muscular, yes, it was easily visible through his red shirt with rolled up sleeves, but he was thin. His tail was wiggling and hissing lightly, probably with anger, or impatience, or both. His skin was in one, dark tone and left eye was hidden under shiny monocle. His visible eye had dark sack. It looked tired, but at the same time mad, with thin, black pupil.

“Come on, I’m not very patient” growled demon. Angel trembled and took few hesitant steps. Demon growled again, grabbed his forearm and dragged him across the hallway.

.

After one more attempt to run, angel ended up with heavy, metal shackles on his wrists. He was sitting on the floor with grumpy face, not that, that demon could see it. They were on higher floor of what happened to be old, Victorian mansion, in living room.

“Your persona is really interesting” started Black Hat, sitting on the couch. He was looking down on angel, who was trying to find more comfortable position on the carpet. Holy being was feeling more and more uneasy. “I want to ask you about many things, for example what did you do to be expelled from heaven. Or do you have any powers left in you. Or many other things. But, well, I’m a nice demon, so let's start from beginning.” Demon bended down, legs spread lightly, elbows on knees, eye deep buried into angel’s goggles. “You can call me Black Hat, or sir, as you prefer. I’m not patient, I hate to repeat myself and I can be pretty… impulsive. And brutal. I’m first category demon, for sure way older than you and, by what I saw, truly more intelligent. Now, if you know me so well, please, your turn.”

There was silence before angel noticed that this demon, Black Hat, really want to hear something about him. He swallowed hardly.

“I told you before, that I don’t have a name. And really, I’m more interested with borers’ life in this mansion than befriending you. Why are you even trying, we both know that sooner or later you will kill me.”

Black Hat frowned. “At least now I’m sure why they kicked you out of heaven” he chuckled when angel flinched. “You are pretty full-mouthed, not in good way. As for killing you… at this moment you’re too funny to do it.”

Angel remained silent and Black Hat supposed he hit near true. He stopped struggling against cuffs, hung down his head and stayed still.

“Oho, so it’s true. What, did you shoot your mouth off big boss or something?”

“Shut up!” suddenly growled angel. Black Hat was taken by surprise, but it passed quickly. He stood up, grabbed angel by his white robe and showed his teeth in angry expression.

“At first your behavior was funny, but now it’s starting to annoy me. I dare you to do it again. Please. I would love to make you beg for forgiveness.” He shoot threatening glare when skin on his face bubbled and moved weirdly. Angel squealed and squished his eyes. As always he couldn’t just keep his mouth shut, right? No, he had to be himself.

Black Hat released him and again sat down, pleased by angel’s distressed reaction.

“So, would you be a good boy now?”

Holy being gave a defeated nod.

“Thank you. Well then, now, as next step to our undying friendship, take your bag off.”

Hearing it angel flinched and grabbed his bag with protective manner.

“I-I can’t.” His voice was weak, he didn’t like it.

“Of course you can. And you better do it quickly.”

“I really can’t…”

Black Hat made move like he wanted to stand up again. Angel flinched back and again gave a nod.

His eyes started to sting. Since he remembered he was criticized about how he looked. Angels hated to look at him, every single one of them. He knew he was throw-up-ugly. He hated his face to the point he abandoned it and decided to wear bag instead. With trembling hands he slowly took off his goggles, which wasn’t easy, he still was cuffed. He placed them on the floor, close to himself. Now harder part.

He touched his bag, sticking to his forehead because of how much he started to sweat, and took few shakily huffs. His breath stopped in his throat, he felt like he was drowning in something sticky, he couldn’t breath, couldn’t move, had problem with sight, his chest hurt…

“Well? I’m bored.”

Demon’s raspy voice woke him up. With squished eyes he took bag off.

Some minutes passed without any sound and angel wondered if Black Hat died from his ugliness. Well, for once how he looked would make something good for him. But then there was soft chuckle.

“I see” purred demon. Angel didn’t dare to open his eyes. “You was different and decided it will be better to hide yourself. Tell me, how long were you living like that?”

“Uh, always.”

“Of course.”

Angel couldn’t hear Black Hat move, when demon wanted he could be as quiet as a snake, hunting its prey. When he touched other being’s face with claws not covered by gloves, angel tensed and clenched his jaw, but didn’t flinch.

Black Hat was watching angel’s face really closely. He tried to find any unnatural scraps, scars or hints of ugliness. But there was nothing weird in it, it was extremely normal. And maybe that was what made it so special.

He had dark hair, so unusual for angel, not really long. Big, hunched nose was occupying most of his face, towering over thin lips and squared jaw. He wasn’t angel-beautiful, he looked just like ordinary human.

“Open eyes” commanded demon. He saw resistance on the holy being’s face, but it didn’t last for too long.

His eyes was bright blue, probably only thing which made him connected to the other angels.

Their faces were so close.

Angel felt how his face starts to burn with embarrassment. He was never in his life so close to any other being. Their gazes suddenly met and Black Hat’s focused look immediately changed into amused. He smiled widely and moved even closer, if he had nose, he would touch angel with it.

“What is the meaning of this?” he teased, his breath touching angel’s cheeks. “You like that much when someone is looking at your face?”

Angel didn’t dare to breath. He wanted to shook his head, but claws, still pressed to it, stopped him. When they moved on his mouth he left silent squeak, causing Black Hat to cackle.

“You’re so funny” he said. “If you continue you might live longer than you should. Since now I don’t want to see this ugly bag on you ever again.” Demon noticed how angel squeezed bag in his hands.

“No!” he yelled with worry look, jerking back from demon, claws leaving marks on his cheeks. With one, fast move he placed bag back on his face.

“Excuse me?” Black Hat instantly grabbed cuffs and raised his hand. Angel whined, sudden move causing his shoulder and base of wounded wing to hurt, and hung from them, wiggling to free himself, his feet not touching ground, flapping with his free wing. “You are supposed to listen to me without one word!”

“I’m not your pet and I will never listen to you!”

“It’s really a lot of confidence as for someone in your position.”

With one hand he raised him even higher. Other hand grabbed angel’s broken wing and squeezed it. Angel yelped and stayed stiff.

“You can do to me whatever you want to, you can yell, harm me, make me feel miserable, I don’t care. But you will never make me listen to you!”

For few moments Black Hat remained silent.

“Why are you like this?” he asked, suddenly nothing but curiosity in his voice.

“What, what do you mean?”

“What happened to you? Is it because your people abandoned you? I’m just curious why you become like that?”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“For devil’s… Angels are supposed to be submissive, helpful, vomiting-cute things. I clearly see you’re not a knight, so why aren’t you like the others?”

“I don’t know!” cried angel and hanged down his head, feeling how his stomach is starting to hurt. To his surprise demon released him after not too long. He fell back on the floor, onto his ass.

“You can keep your bag” said Black Hat. Angel looked back at him with surprise. “You will need some clothes. And I need to give you new name.”

“Why you need to do that? It’ll be my name”

“Sure, but it’s a little too selfish to chose your own name, don’t you think?”

“I don’t care.”

“Of course you don’t “ chuckled Black Hat and straightened up. “Lets go to my bedroom, I think I can find something small enough to fit your emaciated body.”

Angel picked up his goggles, trying to better cover his body. Of course he knew he was skinny and he hated it almost like his face. If he was more muscular he could be one of the Knights and then maybe he wouldn’t be in situation like this.

Knights had kind of more rights. They were fighters, they wasn’t supposed to be quiet and cute, as Black Hat said. If he was one of them nobody would pay attention to his bursts or his weird face. Knights were way higher than him as one of casts in heaven.

Demon found some old trousers and after looking deep in his closets found something. He was looking at it few seconds before he tossed it at angel.

“What’s this?”

“Shirt. Can’t you see?” barked demon, looking back at angel. “And put on those pants, what are you waiting for?”

Angel stopped eyeing buttons and holes on blue shirt’s back, looking like made just for wings, and glared down, at his feet.

“C-can’t I go to somewhere more private?”

“Of course not! I’m not risking you trying to run again.”

Angel bite his lip but didn’t disputed. He started to dress up, trying to cover his body at the same time, still handcuffed. Black Hat looked at him with displeasure, but didn’t say anything by the time he had too long pants and robe still on. After all it was tied to his body with bandage.

“Pathetic” said demon and snapped his fingers.

In one moment angel was in blue shirt with holes and buttons on his back, wing still wrapped to his body. Legs of his new pants rolled up nicely. Even his bag looked new and it was easier to see through goggles, scratches from his fall disappearing. He almost smiled to the demon. Almost.

“As for your name… there is this Icelandic word, which mean ‘fly crash’. I think it will fit you perfectly. Flugslys. Flug. What do you think?”

Angel frowned. He liked how it sounded but he didn’t want to have constant reminder about his fall as his name. He shrugged.

“You will like it, even if it take forever” said Black Hat. “Let’s go, I will show you your room.”

It was few doors from Black Hat’s room. It wasn’t as big, but as well not small, with large window. Flug (he should think like that about himself since now) noticed, that darkness on the outside was giving up for the sun. It was dawning.

In the middle of the room was standing a bed, similar to Black Hat’s, by the wall on the left was wardrobe and closet and on the right was another door, probably leading to the toilet. Black Hat hummed to himself and snapped his fingers, in the window appeared metal bars.

“I think I can let you rest for a while. I will close your door, so you wouldn’t travel alone around my mansion, it would be a shame if you lost yourself. I’ll be back in the day, maybe with some food, if you will be a good boy.” Demon smiled wickedly at angel and gave him warm pat on the shoulder. Then he pushed him further, making him stumble, and closed door. There was soft click of turning a key.

Flug was left alone with cuffed hands and tsunami of thoughts in mind. He really badly wanted a bath, he felt filthy. But when he saw comfortably looking bed he also felt tired. He walked to the window, looked at the wood, surrounding mansion and slide the curtains. He will think about what to do next after a nap.


	3. Trustful Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had very nice christmas!  
> I wanted to post this chapter before holydays, as a present for you all, but, well, it isn't really 'christmas spirit' chapter. So I decided I'll wait. You don't hate me because of this, right?  
> You could, seeing what I did to Flug.  
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy and as usual I'll wait for comments!

 

Angel was harshly woke up by something similar to explosion. First he didn’t know where he is, then he heard Black Hat’s voice, roaring somewhere in the mansion.   
  
“Demencia get out of here! No you won’t find him! Stop it before I will skin you and feed you with your own skin!” There was loud laugh, another explosion and sound of breaking glass, then silence.   
  
Flug took few minutes to gather his shocked thoughts and slowly stood up, stretching his well wing and shoulders. He approached the door, trying to open it, but wasn’t able. He looked at window and went in it’s way, spreading thick curtains. First he saw bright sun, blinding him, then wide smile of the girl’s face, same girl he meet in the night. He wasn’t prepared for this, so he screamed shortly and jumped back.   
  
Nun was trying to get to the inside, but couldn’t make it through bars. She even tried to bit them off, waving to angel, but then stopped, showed her tongue and jumped out of balcony. Flug immediately jolted to window, trying to see if she was alright, but he didn’t find her anywhere on the ground.   
  
“Ekhem.”   
  
Angel shivered and looked back, at Black Hat, standing in the door. He was clothed similar to before, still with top hat and red shirt, but he also had corset. Unamused look on his face even deeper than before.   
  
“Good, I don’t have to wake you up. Come on. We have a busy day ahead.”   
  
Flug glared at demon with suspicious look, but couldn’t really object. He almost gave a nod but, before he could, Black Hat grabbed him by cuffed hands and tugged him.   
  
Angel was forced to sit in the kitchen, big, a little dusty room, visibly not used for long time, with plate full of bread. He looked questionably at the demon, who huffed at him.   
  
“Long time passed since I ate human food, I don’t remember what you can eat.”   
  
“I don’t think I have appetite anyway…”   
  
“You have to eat, yes? So better do it before I will choke you with it.”   
  
Flug hesitantly moved his bag to his nose and took a bite of perfectly cut, still warm bread. He munched it for some time and swallowed it with difficulty. Then he looked at Black Hat.   
  
“I really can’t” he said quietly.   
  
“It’s your choice. But don’t think I will let you starve yourself to death. Come.”   
  
Flug stood up and politely went after demon. They ended in another room, big bathroom with large, black tub, black sink, black toilet and red carpet. Flug stopped himself exactly after he came through the door. Black Hat looked at him, visibly annoyed.   
  
“Well? Come here.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because I said so. Now.” Angel gritted his teeth and approach on stiff legs. He looked straight into demon’s eye.   
  
“What.”   
  
“Sit down.” Black Hat pointed at tub’s edge and angel obeyed, not taking off his sight from demon. He flinched back when the other tried to reach for him, so Black Hat grabbed his left arm. Flug hissed at him, literally hissed. “What are you, wild animal?”   
  
“Maybe?” Black Hat chuckled and without a word started to uncoil his wing. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Checking your wound.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Oh sorry. I forgot you’re stupid. Turn around.” Flug slowly did as demon said, putting his bare feet inside bathtub, muttering under his breath. He shuddered, feeling cold hands on his back. “Let’s see, it’s clean and healing fast, as befits angel.”   
  
Black Hat smiled to himself, stroking white feathers. This… thing in his hands, this beautiful, fascinating thing… he could look at it for so long. It was his now. His perfect new pet. His.   
  
“Bath.”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“You need a bath. You stink and there’s dirt in your feathers.”   
  
“Wow, who could guess that?” joked sarcastically Flug. It didn’t made Black Hat laugh.   
  
“Clothes off.”   
  
“Wait, what?”   
  
“You heard me.”   
  
Demon unbuttoned Flug’s shirt and started to take off corset, then tugging up sleeves. When he was ready he looked at angel, who barely moved, holding shirt close to his body, and winced.   
  
“Well?”   
  
“I’ll not strip in front of you again!”   
  
For few moments they were eyeing each other, having silent fight for power. Eventually Flug gave up, lowered his eyes and slowly started to strip himself. He was stiff, not supported wing hurt even more. He couldn’t fully take off shirt, which stuck on his wrists, and when tried to stood up to take off his pants, it happened to be way too much effort.   
  
“What now” growled Black Hat.   
  
“I-it hurt.” Demon huffed and snapped fingers, leaving Flug fully naked, together with bag and goggles.   
  
Feeling of losing his clothes so suddenly made him blush so hard, it quickly reached his shoulders. It was like something touched his whole body at once, but it was cold and vanished as quick as shadow. Angel immediately yelped, trying to cover his body with well wing and hands.   
  
“Ah stop it. I’ve seen plenty of bodies like yours, no need to be, ugh, shy.”  Demon gaged slightly and leaned to the tap. He unscrewed it and let the water flow.   
  
Not long later tub was full and Flug was sitting in warm water, with wings carefully disposed outside. They took half of the bathroom. Their owner felt how his muscles loosened and he relaxed a little to the warm feeling. Maybe it wasn’t so bad…   
  
Black Hat touched his wings and Flug almost jumped out of his skin. Then he gasped out of pain in his wing, back and arm. Demon didn’t comment, he started to… brush his feathers with something. It was soothing, Flug relaxed slightly. Nobody ever took care of his wings like that, he always had to do it himself. And since he fell he didn’t have good occasion, so now he sighed softly, giving into the feeling.   
  
Black Hat smiled, wings in touch with his bare hands were bringing to his mind old lost memories. He slowly, gently brushed dirt out of them, feeling how angel relaxed again, but still didn’t dare to move in the water. When his work was done, which was especially hard with wounded wing and cleaning dried blood from it, demon stroked them again. He could see tiny, black feathers growing in the base and smirked to himself. He locked himself between wings and touched angel’s hair.   
  
Flug almost jumped out of bath again, but Black Hat hold him in place. Angel struggled against his hands.   
  
“Stop. I want to clean the rest of you” grumbled demon.   
  
“I can do it myself!”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
Flug remained silent for the rest of his bath time, trying to not even move. His eyes were shut tightly, fists almost painfully clenched when Black Hat was cleaning his body with big, soft sponge. He was surprisingly gently touching angel’s arms, chest, belly, hips and tights, guiding his body to get to every part of his skin. It was awful, and kind of terrifying, making Flug’s heart beat so fast and his stomach clench, like he was trapped, cornered by wild, dangerous animal. And he was.

Black Hat noticed marks on his body, but guessed they’re were made when he fell.   
  
When Flug was clean he let demon dry him, help him with clothes and bandage his body. Then he silently went after him to another room, not even mentioning lack of bag or anything to cover his face. They ended up in office with desk, two chairs, small bar and bookstand. With another finger snap appeared third chair with low backrest, standing next to this one, where Black Hat sat.   
  
“My client should approach in few minutes, sit down, we will wait for her.” Flug obeyed and fidgeted.   
  
He hated to do this, he wanted to show, that he is above everything, especially Black Hat. That he don’t care about what will happen to him. But still he needed to ask, and demon seemed in good mood now, so it was worth a shoot.   
  
“S-sir?” he grimaced at this but quickly controlled his expression. Black Hat looked at him with question in eye. “I was thinking, that maybe, could you…” Flug showed his cuffs to demon.   
  
“And make it easier for you to run?”   
  
“Do you really think I could run from you, with broken wing and your eye on my back?”   
  
Black Hat looked like he was considering angel’s request and finally snapped his fingers once again, in the same moment when in the room appeared green flame. First Flug didn’t look at person, who stood in office, massaging his sore wrists. Then he looked at guest and gasped harshly.   
  
Woman almost didn’t have clothes, her thin, tanned body was wrapped in green, long, heavy dress, without any top, anything to cover her breast. She had red lips, strongly painted eyes and ginger, long, curling hair. Flug could see her muscles and green, wide eyes, locked on him. He felt his checks blush, then he remembered he don’t have his bag and paled, looking at his feet. He didn’t want anyone to see his face.   
  
“Macha, I told you to dress something appropriate for our meeting.”   
  
She looked at Black Hat, her eyes burning. “This thing” she said with melodious accent, making Flug flinch.   
  
“What’s with it?”   
  
“It’s an angel. Right?” Flug felt tingling in his stomach. They were talking about him like he was a thing, a toy, or… pet. And he was in the same room!   
  
“Well, all due respect to your perceptivity Macha. Now, if we can…”   
  
“How much?” She sat down on the chair opposite to Black Hat’s, keeping her eyes on Flug.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Findin’ an angel and catchin’ them is really fuckin’ hard. Give me him. For one night. I will pay you how much you want.”   
  
Flug clenched his teeth, it was so, so wrong. And the worst part? Black Hat looked like he was considering this proposition. Then he looked at angel, who gave him distressed look and smiled widely. Flug felt how his stomach made few backflips and almost get up from his place to run. Then Black Hat gave his answer.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because I said so.”   
  
Macha put her arms on breast and looked at Black Hat for a moment. Then she chuckled, smile didn’t warm her face at all. “You want it for yourself” she laughed.   
  
Flug flinched, his head lower than before, his cheeks red again. He trembled, vision of this making him nauseous. Maybe he really was nothing more than a pet, a toy, a thing, good for nothing, just...   
  
“Maybe” grumbled demon. “Now, can we move to business?”   
  
It was pretty much routine. Every day Flug was awakened by Black Hat, forced to eat at least few bites of bread, bathed and participate in several meetings with customers. They were talking about many things, sometimes the topic was money, sometimes they asked for tips. Almost everyone asked for angel. His body, his feathers, his organs and tears for some reason. But Black Hat always refused.   
  
The nun didn’t show up again and Flug was a little worried about her, even if he couldn’t understand why. He didn’t know her, and everything he should worry about right now was his fate.   
  
For angel’s relief demon gave his bag and goggles back and he was allowed to be in them on meetings. He also was glad Black Hat seemed not bothered by what Macha said. And without cuffs it was easier for him to plan his escape. He wasn’t paying attention to itching of his wings.   
  
One day Black Hat left him alone in his office to escort one of guests to the door. Flug jolted to his desk and started to search through it. He found paperclips and snatched one. When Black Hat came back he was back on his seat. He knew where was exit, he saw it when Black Hat was taking him from dungeons.   
  
He couldn’t sleep that night, he was excited and maybe a little scared. There always was chance, that demon will catch him and do to him horrible things. But he couldn’t think about it, he had to run from this place.   
  
Flug thought it have to be somewhere after midnight. He easily opened his door with clip, he had  practice. Then, quietly, he closed it, made few steps, and froze. He had to go past Black Hat’s room. He gulped and started to walk on his tiptoes. Well, it wasn’t so hard. A minute didn’t pass when angel was next to the stairs leading down. He gave himself time to recoil and went further, he had to go down stairs and then through whole house again, but how hard could it be now?   
  
Flug stepped from last stair and paused. He still didn’t have shoes and he didn’t remember floor here being so cold. Clenching teeth he stubbornly went further. There was so dark he barely could see anything. Even his skin didn’t help, he noticed it had duller glow than normally, but it wasn’t thing to care about now.   
  
Flug speeded up, suddenly feeling like something is watching him. He was sure he heard something moving in the hallway. Choking, freezing bones fear grabbed his heart, so he started to run. He jolted to the wall, find door and without thinking opened it. Instantly he heard heavy breathing someone’s who is in pain. It was too much. Flug slammed door, sprinted through hallway and stopped, realization about what he did hitting him. Then he heard whispers.   
  
Angel looked around him, but couldn’t see anything.  _ Black Hat _ \- popped in his mind and he felt cold shiver on his back. He whined, feeling something touch his foot and in the next moment he was laying on the floor, on his back, sobbing. His wing was hurting and he didn’t want what would happen to him, whatever it could be.   
  
“Bla-Black Hat, please, I-I can explain, I…” Flug fell silent, feeling hands. Cold like darkness himself hands on his ankles, his wrists, his neck, under his shirt. He choked on his breath, his heart pounding in rib cage almost painfully. He felt tears in his eyes and struggled to move away from those hands, turning on his belly. But they still were there, hurting his skin, hurting him.   
  
“Please.”   
  
_ You’re different. _ _   
_   
“No.”   
  
_ So unlikely. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Please!”   
  
_ We want you. _ _   
_   
“Stop!”   
  
_ You can’t run. _ _   
_   
“Someone, help…”   
  
_ No one will help you. _   
  
“Black Hat…”   
  
_ Everyone hates you. _ __   
  
Flug grabbed a leg and hold it for dear life. He wanted to vomit, his body was itching so much it was unbearable. He was crying so hard, there were already few tiny flowers on the floor.   
  
Black Hat looked at him from above. He came as fast as he heard slam and found Flug on the floor, crying and mumbling to himself. It wasn’t really surprise, night terrors guarding his home were capable of turning everyone in shaking jelly. Too bad it didn’t work on Demencia.   
  
Demon considered stepping back from angel, but didn’t, something in this fragile being making him want his terrified touch.   
  
“What the hell do you want now?” he asked harshly.   
  
“Please, please help me.”   
  
“No. It looks like you wanted to run from me. You’re on your own now.”   
  
“I-I’m sorry, I will never, ever again… please.”   
  
“You want me to give you second chance! Don’t be ridiculous.” Black Hat shook his leg, making Flug clench his fingers harder on it.   
  
“I will, I will do anything, just, please, do-don’t let them touch me… a-anymore.”   
  
Demon was silent for a while, looking at squirming angel. Finally he huffed and bended down to take him on his hands.   
  
“Last chance. If you try to run once again I will really rip your wings off. And I’ll hang them in your room.” Demon felt how Flug gave a weak nod, soaking his shirt on shoulder with tears, his free wing laying on the floor without life. Black Hat rolled his eye and suddenly was standing in his room. He gently put angel on bed.   
  
“Don’t leave me.”   
  
“I won't take my eye out off you since now, don’t worry.”   
  
“But don’t leave.”   
  
Black Hat looked at him with scowl. He was curling up like a beaten dog, hiding his anyway hidden face in hands, his not tied wing taking over almost whole bed. He was visibly trembling.   
  
“I should” demon said and listened with pleasure how Flug sobbed. “I should leave you now, let you cry your eyes off alone. Fuck, I should have leave you there to feast my mind on what wicked terrors could your own mind harass you with. But I didn’t and I will not leave now. Because I should punish you somehow for what you did.”   
  
Flug’s wing momently reacted, shielding his trembling body like it was living on it’s own, white feathers flying from it everywhere. Black Hat caught one in the air and looked at it for a moment.   
  
“I should…” hummed demon “but I won’t. At least not now.” He approached sobbing being and pet his wing. Flug trembled and really slowly moved his wing so he could look at Black Hat, his bag wet from tears.   
  
“You won’t?”   
  
“I barely believe myself, but yes. If you tell me about your fall.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Better think what you want to say before you do so.”   
  
Flug gulped and slowly moved to sitting position. His head was lowered along with his free wing, and tears were still failing from his face on quilt.   
  
“What exactly?” Demon clasped his hands, immediately happier, created an armchair and sat next to the bed and Flug.   
  
“I’m mostly curious about what you did to be exiled. And how did you manage to keep those?” Black Hat moved his hand toward wings.   
  
“I…” angel gulped, lowering his head more. “I killed someone.”   
  
Black Hat found himself dumbfounded. He was silent, letting Flug continue.   
  
“I was ha-hated by everyone from my rank. And mocked. B-but there were those, who, who found me… special, um, rare? H-higher angels. They liked to… look a-at me, they thought that I’m funny, but no, no one ever touched me. B-but, one of earls heard about me. He wanted to m-meet me, I talked back on him, and, and… I couldn’t run from him…” angel shut his mouth, demon gave him time. “I grabbed knife to letters from his desk and stuck it in his temple.” He went silent.   
  
Black Hat was waiting, thinking that maybe he need some more time. But when angel didn’t say anything, crumpling quilt, he grumbled silently.   
  
“And?”   
  
Angel sniffed and continued.   
  
“I-I needed to run, I knew what will happen to me, that they won't believe me and will cut my wings off. I wa-wanted to take some things and hide on Earth, but, but… they found me. I was flying so fast I never had before, I was so scared, I, I…” and he again burst into tears.   
  
Demon was silent for few seconds. He touched Flug’s check, wiping his tears under the paper bag. Angel looked up at him and without warning sprung toward him. First Black Hat’s impulse was to punch him back, but he stopped himself when the other pressed his lips to his own.   
  
One of Flug’s hands was holding paper up to his nose, not any higher. Trough glasses of his goggles demon could see closed eyes. Angel pressed his lips harder, whining when demon enfolded him with one hand and moved him on his knees. When they stopped kissing Flug hugged demon and didn’t let go to the moment when he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much paperhat moments. Wow.  
> ...Would you want some smut?


	4. The trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyones favourite character is back!

The next days Flug was really quiet and docile, almost never speaking unanswered and doing everything as fast as he could. Black Hat was almost curious what is he thinking, but at the same time didn’t really care.   
  
Angel’s wing healed almost completely, he could move it. It wasn’t anything weird, angels had really fast healing factory, thanks to their glory. But in this case, when Flug ran from heaven, it was draining out irrevocably. After his wing was healed he almost stopped glowing, his moves started to be more sleepy and he looked like collapsing most of the time. Additionally both of his wings were losing feathers everywhere.   
  
Since their little talk Flug was sleeping in Black Hat’s room, sometimes with demon, sometimes without, Black Hat didn’t look after him like before. Black Hat could say he was proud of himself, he felt like it was his achievement that angel changed like that. He started to feel this deep buried, animal instinct, to claim what was his now. He was fighting it, he wanted to destroy every good left in angel, make his wings black, wait till he will stop glowing at all and  _ then _ fuck from this miserable nothing rest of his purity. But it was hard, especially when he was snuggling to Black Hat at nights or sitting in the bath, naked and helpless. So, occasionally demon had to snap.   
  
It was early evening, after long and tiring day for Black Hat. Demon was dreaming about hot bath, maybe with his new pet. He sighed and looked into living room, where Flug was reading one of the books from demon’s collection, taking comfortably whole couch. Black Hat smiled, leaning against door frame. Angel didn’t hear him coming.   
  
“Would you maybe make a space for me?” hummed demon. Flug jumped slightly, dropping book on the floor and sitting properly in one second. Black Hat giggled at his surprise. “Come, we’re going to take a bath.”   
  
“W-we? Together?”   
  
“Yes, why? Everything will be the same, but I will be naked.” Demon was sure Flug blushed and smiled wider. He walked toward angel.   
  
Flug stood up in one moment, leaning against Black Hat’s hand, when he touched his neck. Demon bended to crook between his neck and shoulder and harshly took breath through clenched teeth, making specific sound. Flug shivered.   
  
“What are you…”   
  
He nipped his skin and laid second hand on his belly. Out of sudden Flug tensed, feeling like he’s standing against wild animal, the most important of his vital points were in danger. He tried to move, but he couldn’t, his whole body felt numb. Then Black Hat moved his hand under angel’s shirt.   
  
Flug tried to push him, but he wasn’t able to, he was to weak against demon. He felt panic, rising in his chest. Places where demon touched him burned, and it wasn’t nice burn, it was awful, gross. He grabbed demon’s hand with immediate effect.   
  
Black Hat pushed Flug on the couch and without warning ripped off his bag along with goggles, which hurt. Angel yelped and wanted to cover his face, but stopped himself, deciding it’s better to be aware what’s happening. On demon’s face was almost animal look, his visible eye looked mad, with narrowed pupil and he was smiling wickedly, he never looked like this before. He was even drooling. Flug wanted to run away, to hide somewhere, but couldn’t. Black Hat grabbed him painfully at his chin and looked into his already tearful eyes.   
  
“I can’t wait anymore” he growled unnaturally.   
  
Flug started to struggle, he tried to kick demon but without success. Black Hat, growling, bended down and bite him in the shoulder, making him cry from pain, and started to unbuttoning his own pants, his tail brushing against angel’s leg. Flug whined at this. Demon didn’t saw wing, flying toward his head.   
  
One of Flug’s wings punched him so hard he stumbled. Angel didn’t waste time. He jolted to the big door, leading to the terrace and opened it. At the same time Black Hat shook off and looked at him. He jumped toward the window, but it was too late.   
  
“Flug come back!” he yelled. Angel didn’t even look back, flying above the wood and slowly disappearing.   
  
Black Hat swore exactly when dark dot on sky started to fall. Flug caught balance again but it was obvious even from Black Hat’s point of view he still couldn’t fly. Demon swore again and went in the way Flug fled.   
  
.   
  
Angel flew into trees, where they were not so heavily overgrown, and landed on the ground. His wing hurt, it still wasn’t best idea to fly. Flug was trembling, he wasn’t able to calm himself down. But he wasn’t scared. He was furious.   
  
He punched one of trees and sweared, holding his hurting hand close to his chest. When he realized what he just said, angel freezed, but shook himself off quickly and turned around. Then he freezed again.   
  
Something big and furry was laying between trees. It didn’t react on Flug’s swearing and angel slowly approached, curious what it is. It had dark brown fur, round ears and closed eyes. _ A bear _ \- thought holly being. He looked around. It looked like there was a fight here and this bear lost. Angel touched it’s cold head and sat down, holding it to his chest.   
  
He felt angry, betrayed and, out of sudden, sad. He was so helpless, once again he was barely able to fight back and now he again had to run. But this time he doubted he will run, demon was probably already after him, in few minutes he will find him and…   
  
Tears fell from his eyes. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be born, be like that, he didn’t want his life to be a constant series of unfortunate events, but it was. And now he started to understand that he never will be able to run away from his life. He will always, no matter where he’ll be, end up as a pet in the zoo, as an oddity everybody want to have as a trophy.   
  
His tears landed on top of bear’s head and in one moment small, yellow flower plopped from it. When Flug saw it he burst into tears even more, suddenly having weird idea, that they’re connected.   
  
“I’m sorry bear. I’m sorry you had to die because of the other bear, who thought is better than you.“ Angel hugged it stronger. He knew he should run, trying to get as far away from Black Hat as he could, but now he felt so drained off he just wanted to stay here. Moving started to be very hard for him, his eyelids felt really heavy. So angel gave up, closed his teary eyes and momently passed out.   
  
.   
  
When Flug woke up he felt nasty. His head was throbbing, his shoulder hurt and his body was numb, save for wings, which were itching so bad it was making him crazy. But angel decided he don’t want to wake up right now, so he didn’t open eyes. To the moment when he recalled what had happened.   
  
Angel shuddered and burst his eyes open. He was laying on the couch, on his belly. One of his wings was laying on the floor, second on the seat cushion. But the most important, he couldn’t recognize this place. Flug felt light panic, building in his chest. If it wasn’t Black Hat who found him, he could end up in the house of someone more horrible. He jumped up, regretting it in one moment, his head hurting even more.   
  
“Oh, ye’re not sleepin’ anymore!” Flug looked around him and saw the same girl which was invading demon’s house. She didn’t have her nun robe, just a shirt and shorts, but angry green hair was unmistakable. Angel had to look really dumbfounded, because she chuckled and stood up from stool, where she was sitting. “It’s okay, ye’re safe in ‘ere.”   
  
“W-what? But how did I…”   
  
Demencia gesticulated to other side of the room. Flug looked there. In the corner was laying big, blue bear, snoring softly. From his head was growing yellow flower.   
  
“He dragged ye ‘ere in the evening yesterday, ya know, I was pretty shocked. Not everyday one can see a blue bear standin’ on hind paws, holdin’ an angel. But I learned ‘bout holy beasts, so I let ‘em enter. And good I did, right?”   
  
Flug needed a moment. He sat down back on the couch, thinking. How holy beast appeared in the middle of nowhere? And managed to find him? Those were very powerful animals, made by the highest angel’s class to help protect heaven. And if one appeared on earth, there wasn’t any chance they would took him anywhere but back to heaven. He was fugitive who should be punished.   
  
And also there was another thing he couldn’t understand…   
  
“Black Hat… he will search for me” angel said softly.   
  
“Yea, I know. He actually is ‘ere.” Flug looked back at Demencia with wide eyes, then again looked around. “Oh not in the house silly, we’re on the holy ground, he can’t enter. He’s there.”   
  
Angel slowly stood up and walked toward indicated window. He carefully looked outside and immediately jumped back, making Demencia giggle. Black Hat was there, few steps from window, emanating with so much negativity that world around him seemed drained from colors. Of course he saw Flug, he opened mouth full of teeths and screeched angel’s name.   
  
“Ya really have nothin’ to worry, he’ll never be able to come in.”   
  
“B-but what about you? He know you’re hiding me, you can’t go out!”   
  
“No worries, he can’t touch me if I won’t let him. Ya see, I’m a hunter. I know ‘bout him more than he know ‘bout himself! Oh and I have so much to ask ya!”   
  
Flug looked at her, still looking like he don’t understand anything. Demencia huffed and walked toward him. She looked at Black Hat, made teasing face toward demon and patted Flug on his shoulder, this one which wasn’t bitten.   
  
“Hey, maybe we start over? I mean we met just once right? I don’t even know yer name.”   
  
“Y-yeah. I’m…” Flug blinked. It was name Black Hat chose for him. Could he introduce with it?   
  
“What? Did ya forget yer name? I’m Demencia by the way, you can call me Dem.”   
  
“Oh, okay. I, I’m Flug. Flugslyss. I mean, that’s the name Black Hat chose for me.”   
  
“He chose your name…” Demencia’s eyes lightened up in weird way, Flug didn’t exactly like it. “You’re a fallen one?!”   
  
“Um, y-yes.”   
  
“That’s explainin’ why yer wings are black! Oh wow I thought he kidnapped ya from heaven or somethin’, when in reality ya just fell! I’m so curious, I want to know everythin’! What did ya do? How did ya kept yer wings?”   
  
“W-wait a moment, my wings are black?” Flug looked from Demencia at his wings, which really were turning black. Whole bases were absorbed by ink, shiny feathers.   
  
“Yeah, ya didn’t know?”   
  
And in this moment panic was back. Flug clutched his hand on shirt, his breath fastened. His wings were going black. They were itching and he noticed few days ago he’s molting. But how could he not notice them turning black? He didn’t pay attention to mirrors since it was always painful for him to look at himself and Black Hat was taking care of his wings so Flug couldn’t really see… Black Hat knew it! Heart thumped on his ribcage and cold sweat appeared on his back. Why was it happening?!   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I don’t know, ye’re probably the first angel who managed to keep wings after bein’ expelled. Maybe it's for camouflage, ya know, like with animals, or way to say ye’re not pure anymore?”   
  
Her words made him even more worried. What did she mean? He wasn’t pure anymore? He was an angel, maybe fallen one, but that didn’t change anything! He was supposed to be good, beautiful and pure! Ground vanished from under angel’s feet, he heard distressed howl from where bear was laying and felt Demencia’s hand under his wings, holding him up.   
  
“Hey there, maybe let's go back on the couch.” He gave a soft nod, feeling how he probably is going to faint.   
  
“Bag… have you any, paper bag?” whispered angel, hiding his face in hands, when he sat down. Demencia needed few moments.   
  
“Like this one ya had before? Of course!”   
  
When Flug calmed down, with new bag cowering his face, he talked with Demencia. It turned out she’s hunter from at least twenty years, even if she didn’t look like more than twenty. She was stealing from Black Hat magic artefacts since few years and with their help holding her look and strength. She was guarding demon, so he was no harm for humans, but Flug felt like it wasn’t whole truth. Demencia tried to ask him about being an angel, but seeing how he looked like breaking down in next second, she dropped topic and left, telling him to rest. Angel laid down on a couch, closed his eyes and sighed, then felt something soft brush off his hand. He opened eyes just to see blue bear, holy beast, looking at him with concern. Flug patted his head.   
  
“I’m really curious what’s up with you.”   
  
Bear gave out soft ‘aroo’, making angel smile. Flug recalled a dead bear he found in the forest, they were similar, mostly because this yellow flower on his head, but it didn’t explain how bear from wood changed into holy beast. Angel couldn’t do it, he was too weak.   
  
“You have any name?”   
  
Blue animal shook his head.   
  
“So it seems… I have to think about some…”   
  
But before Flug could think about any he fell asleep.   
  
.   
  
Black Hat circled Demencia’s home at least fifty times, but wasn’t able to get inside. Even his magic failed. So he sat down on a chair he summoned, next to window of the room where he saw Flug, and just waited. He was boiling with rage, but at least he knew where angel was. He couldn’t run now, he was trapped inside small house of this damned hunter.   
  
Speak of the devil, ironically.   
  
Demon stood up and stomped toward Demencia, who, like if nothing was wrong, was heading on the outside. He reached for her neck, but was forced to stop few millimeters from hunter’s skin.   
  
“Oh Blackie! Ya’ve come to see me?”   
  
“You very well know why I came here.” His voice was demonic, every human hearing it should start to cry and piss themselves, but Demencia didn’t even flinch.   
  
“Yes, I know. But I won’t take ‘im out for ya.”   
  
“What?!”   
  
“What what? He’s scared, and I want to ask ‘im ‘bout stuff. Ya won’t let me do this if I give ‘im back to ya.”   
  
“You’re right. And he really should be scared! When I’ll get him in my hands again…”   
  
“And that’s the problem! He don’t trust ya. I have no idea what did ya do to ‘im, but ya should say sorry!”   
  
Black Hat was silent for a moment.   
  
“No matter what I did, it will never happen again.”   
  
“So, tell ‘im that, not me.”   
  
“How?!”   
  
“I don’t know, yer big boy, think ‘bout something. I’m goin’ shopin’, will be back in few hours.”   
  
“And you will leave him alone there?”   
  
“What? Yer guarding ‘im and he have his holy beast, so nothin’ will happen. Even if he would be chased by whole heaven.”   
  
“Wait a moment.” Black Hat made confused face. “His holy beast?”   
  
“Yep, pretty impressive, right?”   
  
Black Hat eyed Demencia’s house and growled deeply. He wanted his angel even more now. Demencia giggled at this and poked his side, making him yelp from pain. His skin burned when she touched his cape.   
  
“I’m goin’ cutie pie, have a good time thinkin’ how to get inside!”   
  
Black Hat growled at her, watching as she walked further and straightened. He went back to his chair. He wanted to rip Demencia into pieces right now. He wanted to destroy her house and take what was his but he just couldn’t and it was driving him insane. But she was right, if he’ll manage to talk angel into believing him again, he’ll be able to make him go out. But how? Demon huffed, thinking about anything he could do.   
  
.   
  
Soft tap made Flug jolt up and look around. When he didn’t see anybody he calmed a little, but something tapped in the window once again. Blue bear huffed at the sound, shifting under couch, where he was napping.   
  
Flug walked toward window and looked outside, at Black Hat, who still was there. When demon saw him he dropped rock, which he could use to shatter window, on the ground and gesticulated toward angel. Flug, hesitantly, opened window.   
  
“Took you long enough” huffed demon, sitting in the chair. He clenched his teeth. Flug smelled… so tasteful.   
  
“What do you want?” asked angel silently.   
  
“Ah yes, I forgot about your stupidity. I want you to come out!” Flug visibly tensed and wanted to close window, but demon stopped him. “Wait. I want to talk with you.”   
  
“But I don’t want to talk with you.”   
  
“Listen, I shouldn’t let myself snap next to you, but I told you I’m impulsive, it wasn’t my fault.” Angel looked at him unbelievingly.   
  
“Screw you.” Flug moved to close window, when Black Hat growled, jolting up from chair and almost hitting invisible barrier.   
  
“Don’t you try to close this window! I’m warning you, you will have to occasionally leave, maybe in next year, maybe in next millennia, but I’ll be here, waiting for you! And I can assume you, losing wings won't be your biggest problem! I will tear you apart, joint by joint, first nails, then fingers and knees! Do you know how painful is reaping knees from joints Flug? It’s fucking maddening!” Angel backed a little, his body shivering. He couldn’t look away from the sight of demon, changing his appearance. The monster grow up, his hands as big as angel’s head, decorated by long claws and face split on two, between eyes, showing sharp teeth. His chest separated on two too, along with clothes, like they were part of his body. Ribs and guts inside of Black Hat moved weirdly, black goo dripping on the grass, immediately scorching it. “But don’t think you will die!” Demon’s voice was making Flug want to hide somewhere. “I will force you to stay alive, you will be in pain days and nights! And then, oh Flug, I will make you mine, I’ll be making you mine weeks, till you won’t recognize anything but my bed, so you’ll know you belong to me and won’t try to run ever again!” Their eyes met and Black Hat did something which could be macabre, shattered smile. “Or you can come out now” he said, out of sudden calmly, with a deep voice, which, in any other situation, could be mistaken as sweet purr.   
  
Flug slammed window, shaking, not even thinking about coming out. He could hear demon’s raspy voice, yelling more horrible things. He knew Black Hat was right. Angel couldn’t sit here till the end of the world. He slowly turned around, and walked to blue bear, sitting on floor and hugging him.   
  
“Tell me, what should I do?” Holy beast growled softly as an answer and hugged Flug with his paw.   
  
Bear started to purr, lulling Flug back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long, I know, but important thing is, it's here finally!


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a filler, because I decided I need to slow down a bit, but I think you'll like it ;)

Next days weren’t very special. Black Hat didn’t move from his place next to the window, Demencia’s mouth couldn’t shut down and Flug was weirdly tired and constantly absorbed in his thoughts. His wings were itching and he started to scratch them, losing even more feathers everywhere. But plus was, Demencia introduced him to television.  
  
Flug heard about it, but never really was interested in human culture. But now he was really curious about this thing, so he was spending most of his time next to it, with Demencia, teaching him about movies.  
  
This time she came to the living room with her laptop and wide grin, announcing, that they’re going to watch horror tonight.  
  
“Again?” asked Flug, when she was plugging laptop to TV, uncertain expression on his face.  
  
“Yup. Don’t have to stress out, I chose the lightest one, one of my favs actually” she said and flopped on the couch, next to angel. Bear, named by hunter 5.0.5 for some reason, sat down on the other side, on the floor. He liked movies too.  
  
Till this moment Flug find out cartoons and action movies were the funniest. Demencia really liked them too, but apparently she liked more romances. And of course horrors. She showed Flug one before, a gross movie, full of guts and blood, with some ugly guy, killing people in their dreams. Even if angel knew it’s all fiction, he had very bad dreams in the night. He just hoped this one wouldn’t be similar.  
  
Demencia grabbed bowl of popcorn, left earlier on the ground, put long feather out of it, and showed whole fist inside of her mouth. She offered it to Flug, who ate some too.  
  
There was silence, when first scenes started, suddenly broke by hunter.  
  
“Hey Fluggy?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Can I ask ya ‘bout heaven?” Flug visibly tensed and looked at Demencia. He was silent for a moment, then gave out soft nod. “I just wonder… how it is like in there? Ya know, I’m a hunter. We are closely bound to church and all this shit, even if we’re totally different order. That’s why we use those ridiculous uniforms.” She cracked a smile, but quickly continued. “We are basically servin’ under angels, and people are believin’ we’re goin’ to become them after death. Well, not me anymore, since I’m using black magic to make my life longer, but I’m just wonderin’… Is it true?”  
  
Flug needed a moment to think about answer.  
  
“I never heard about it” he said honestly. “But I also have no idea where are angels coming from, so it could be true.”  
  
“Ya have no idea?”  
  
“Nope. We just… start to exist. We never are kids, we don’t have families, we actually can’t have babies. We just are, to make things we are supposed to and then die alone.”  
  
“Well, it seems it’s even better I will never be angel” chuckled girl, but there was weird sadness in her voice, which Flug easily caught.  
  
“It’s actually very good you won’t! Heaven isn’t like it was long time ago anymore. Angels aren’t like those in old stories.” Flug cleared his throat and stuck his eyes in TV. He could feel Demencia’s questioning glare.  
  
“What happened to ya in there?” There was it. Question which had to happen occasionally.  
  
Angel tensed again, clenching his fists. His wings twitched and he knew Demencia noticed that.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“That’s cool.” Hunter shrugged. “I won’t force ya.” She took another fist of popcorn and munched it for a moment, watching movie. “Oh hey, did you actually said angels aren’t immortal?!”  
  
“Well, not every.” Flug looked at her again. “Lower classes are dying naturally, those higher can be killed only with special weapons.”  
  
“And ye’re…?”  
  
“Gonna die one day, while still looking like this.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Don’t worry.” Flug smiled under the bag. “I’m still young, .”  
  
“Yeah” snickered Demencia. “I can say that for sure!”  
  
Flug wanted to object, not understanding what did she mean, but before he could he was hardly grabbed at his wrist and tugged hardly.  
  
“Look! They’re readin’ the book! Evil death is awakenin’!”  
  
  
  
The movie… well… it wasn’t that bad. By bad Flug of course meant scary. The part with hand was pretty weird but Flug actually had fun, especially teasing Demencia by pointing out really bad parts of movie. And there was much.  
  
When movie ended Demencia stretched and looked at Flug smugly.  
  
“Ya think ye’re goin’ to sleep tonigh’?”  
  
“Of course” huffed angel. “The movie wasn’t that good to scare me.”  
  
“Please angel boy, ya were screamin’ like a girl watchin’ nightmare on Elm Street!” she laughed. Flug just huffed at her and glared behind the couch, where 5.0.5 was hiding.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, the movie is over.” Only after a moment bear looked at him unsure, then smiled, visibly relieved.  
  
“Okay, I’m gonna to sleep now, tomorrow I need to wake up early, ya know…”  
  
“Oh, right, thank you very much, you really didn’t have to.” Demencia found something to sooth itching of his wings on internet and offered to go buy it in the city nearby. Flug was more than grateful for this.  
  
“Not a problem, already told ya that. I have to do some groceries anyway.” Demencia stood up and handed Flug a blanket. “Wish I had second bed for you though.”  
  
“You don’t have to buy one!”  
  
“I don’t need to” laughed hunter. “I’m sure sooner or later ya will get along with Black Hat and go back to the mansion with ‘im.”  
  
In one second Flug was tense, sticking his wide eyes into Demencia. Why would she say that? Did she want him to leave her alone? Was he problematic? Probably yes, he was eating her food, taking her couch and there was big bear in pack with him. And she had nothing in return!  
  
“I-I” stuttered angel, not having anything good to say.  
  
“Ya what?”  
  
“I’m sorry! I know I’m problematic, and you probably don’t want me here anymore, I promise…”  
  
“What are ya takin’ about?” Girl put her hands on hips. “I don’t think ye’re problematic, why did ya even think ‘bout it?”  
  
“I just thought… don’t you want me to go back with him, because you don’t want me here anymore?”  
  
“Pff that’s nonsense! I told that because I know he’s sorry and want to make it up to ya, whatever he did. And when he’ll start to use his charm ya won’t be able to resist.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
“I’m not lying! I talked with him the other day. He’s confused, little imp and I’m tellin’ ya, give him one more week and he’ll fall to your feet, screamin’ apologies.”  
  
“I’m not believing!” Flug flinched lightly, feeling something cold touching his hand, but smiled softly, seeing 5.0.5. Bear had to feel his distress. “I can’t. He threatened me. And, and wanted… No matter! I’ll never forgive him! He’s an, an… an asshole and I regret I trusted him in the first place.” Demencia huffed with growing annoyance.  
  
“Okay. All ya need to know is that, he’s all bark, no bite.”  
  
“But he bit me.” Flug moved his hand to his shoulder, which still didn’t heal fully.  
  
“I didn’t mean it literally, dumbo! Well, sometime he can bite, but never for real. Trough all those years I lived near to him I learned much. Like, I know he can harm and yell and threaten, but when it comes to doin’ somethin’, especially when his instincts kicks on, he can stop himself. I’m the livin’ example! I made it through the worst outbursts I ever saw from him!”  
  
“…Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“Because he likes ya.” Hunter shrugged. “And it’s really uncommon. But real, I’m sure. And I want to see him happy but to got that, ya have to understand he’s not a threat to ya. I actually think I’ll need to talk with him again.”  
  
“Why do you want to see him happy? He’s an awful demon.”  
  
Demencia cleared her throat and suddenly yawned, again stretching her arms.  
  
“Ya won’t understand how much I would love to talk more ‘bout Blackie, but sadly I need sleep too. It’s pretty late. So see ya tomorrow!”  
  
Before Flug could stop her, she turned off the lights and was running upstairs, where her bedroom was.  
  
Angel laid down, covering himself with blanket and scratching soft fur of 5.0.5. Bear didn’t want to move from his side, probably still scared of the movie. Flug groaned, earning questioning look from Fives. Everything which Demencia said just made situation worse. He hated Black Hat for what he tried to do, no matter if it was because of his ‘instincts’, how Demencia called it, or not. How could he trust demon now, or feel safely near him? But from the other side, she know demon way longer than Flug was. And what she said actually made him feel warm in his chest. He hated it! He didn’t want to feel anything toward Black Hat and couldn’t even understand why is he feeling something. He barely know demon, and all the time he spend with unholy being he was just awful. Well, there were those few moments, when he was lulling Flug to sleep and cuddling him when he thought angel is asleep, and demon took pretty good care of him…  
  
No! Flug couldn’t think about Black Hat like that, because then he will forgive him and be in danger once again. He didn’t want to be capture again, again change into obeying pet.  
  
“Goodnight Fives.” Flug gave bear last pat and wrapped himself with wings. When he was drifting to sleep, there was screech on the outside, like every other night.  
  
“Ah shut up!” Demencia yelled from the window, from her room. There was sound of breaking glass and loud, racy swear when demon was hit with something. Then everything fell silent.  
  
.  
  
Everything around was dark, and Flug felt urge to run momently after he opened eyes. He quickly stood up and tried to make a step, but it happened he wasn’t able. Something made his feet stuck to the ground. He struggled to free himself, frightened more and more with every try. He so badly wanted do get out of there, having feeling of something bad approaching him, like Evil Death. And before he could yell for 5.0.5 or Demencia, light turned on, blinding him for few seconds.  
  
He no more was in living room, nor in Demencia’s house. He was standing in the middle of giant ballroom, beautiful room looking like took straight out of fairy tale. He had a feeling he saw this room before.  
  
“So, Demencia made you watch Beauty and the Beast?” came familiar voice, making Flug’s heart froze.  
  
Angel looked back. When he saw him, his stomach clenched. Black Hat was standing under white stairs, smug grin on his face. He was clothed very fancy, in burgundy tailcoat, gold vest and black pants. His hat was decorated with big bow.  
  
Flug couldn’t find any word, still not able to move. Even if he wanted to run, seeing demon slowly walk toward him.  
  
“And not only it, just today you were watching this stupid movie Demencia’s finding amusing for some reason. But well, I decided for this arrangement because of obvious similitude between us and this childish movie. Me, a beautiful damsel, and you, a monster who stole my heart.” Demon circled Flug and stood next to him, really closely. “Or maybe vice versa?” He flashed big, teasing smile.  
  
Flug felt like he was on the edge of panic. He had no idea what’s happening! Where was he? What happened? How did Black Hat get him, if he couldn’t come on the holy ground. Was it Demencia’s fault? He knew about movies they were watching, she could tell him. Could she…?  
  
“What… what…” came out from angel’s lips. It was weak, pathetic. Flug hated how it sounded.  
  
“Oh it’s nothing.” Demon’s hand grabbed Flug’s chin very softly and then holy being noticed he don’t have his bag onl. And it looked like his body wasn’t listening to him anymore. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you in a dream, it’ll be meaningless. You would only wake up.”  
  
A… a dream? It was a dream? So he was dreaming about Black Hat? No way!  
  
Momently Flug’s cheeks turned red. Black Hat smiled even wider, still holding his chin.  
  
“Yes, a dream. But don’t think I’m creation of your mind. I’m real. And I see your thoughts, so better don’t let them wander too far.”  
  
And panic was back. But at the same time Flug felt even more embarrassed. Was it really real Black Hat? Or was his mind tricking him into believing this? If it was real Black Hat, how did he appear in Flug’s dream? Why he appeared here? What was he planning?  
  
“I want to dance with you, is it enough for a reason? And invading other’s dreams is one of my talents, I just learned I can do it even to people hiding on holy ground.”  
  
“D-dance? I, I can’t…”  
  
“So just let me lead” chuckled demon. Flug felt his hands move on their own, catching Black Hat’s shoulder and hand. He saw cuffs of dark blue suit, Black Hat had to do something to change his clothes. “Good you think it’s nice, I thought modern suit will match you better than epochal one.”  
  
There was music coming out of nowhere, symphony of violin and piano, playing slowly, and they started to dance. Flug found himself following easily, probably because he didn’t have full power over his limbs. Their bodies were so close, sticking to each other with chests, perfectly matching to each other. It was hot, it was intimate and it felt good. Flug’s wings, slightly opened, catching swirls of wind, Black Hat’s hand firmly holding his waist, telling him where to move and this playful gleam in his eye… All this was making angel feel too damn good and he hated it. He hated Black Hat for making him feel this way.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“I can feel it” said demon without any emotion in his voice, his eye focused on Flug. “But I can feel other things as well, you’re very confused, aren’t you? You want to hate me so badly, but at the same time you can’t stop feeling affectionate toward me.”  
  
“Stop.” Angel glared down, on their shifting feet.  
  
“Hmm, I can see your thoughts, you actually was thinking about us in those movies. In every one?” Demon chuckled, dragging angel on whole ballroom. “I’m not an Evil Death, Flug, I’m way worse. Oh, but those romances… oh it’s so cute out of you, you would want to kiss…”  
  
“Get out of my head!” yelled Flug, pushing the other and moving few steps away from him, while the ballroom shook off. Angel hid his head in hands, tugging on black bangs. Black Hat straightened, a little shocked, Flug managed to free himself from his will. “I’m enough confused without you coming to my dream and doing all this, why are you even doing this?!”  
  
“Why am I doing this?” Demon didn’t move, not wanting to startle Flug. “I myself have no idea. But I know I want you. I want to hear your voice, I want to touch you, I want you to trust me. To be honest, I don’t know how to do this, how to start. I was never interested in this kind of things. Even when I met angels before, only thing I wanted to do with them was play a little and kill them, but you, you are different. Special.” Black Hat looked inside of shocked eyes of Flug, who just glared at him from under his hands, but before he could continue with anything, angel moved his clenched fists to his sides.  
  
“I’m not different!” he yelled, stomping with one foot like a kid, making the room shake again. Black Hat skewed his head curiously.  
  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
  
“I’m not! I can’t… I don’t want to be different! I hate it...”  
  
Black Hat wrinkled his eyebrows. There were goggles and paper bag, appearing out of nowhere on angel’s face, while his wings slowly hugged him. He shuddered and demon smiled softly.  
  
Before Flug could notice, demon was next to him and before he could jolt back demon’s hands were brushing his shoulders. Angel sniffed, feeling touch on his neck and slowly, against his common sense, unwrapped himself from wings, then enveloped them both with them. He hid his face in the crook of Black Hat’s neck and carefully hugged him back, holding firmly to his tailcoat, giving up to the touch. And it suddenly wasn’t wrong, because in this moment Flug was only happy. Not worried, not angry, just happy. It was like every other annoying emotion left him. Black Hat was just so comfortable.  
  
He couldn’t see Black Hat’s blank expression. This time demon was confused, not having idea why is he trying to calm down angel. But he stayed there, in his dream, hugging him warmly for the rest of the night.


	6. The feeling

 Demencia was leaving Flug on the whole day in order to go to city and buy this thing to sooth itching of his wings. Angel was very grateful and promised he will return the favor. Left alone with bear, he had planned whole day. They were going to watch few movies and eat snacks Demencia left them.

 Flug tried to not think about weird dream from the night. When he was conscious it seemed like it couldn’t be real Black Hat, just his fucked up mind was trying to make him even more sick.

 First movie didn’t even started when Flug heard Black Hat yelling his name. First he didn’t want to react, but he gave up after few minutes.

 “What?!” he yelled trough open window.

 “This bitch told me she’s leaving you for whole day!”

 “Don’t call her like that!”

 Demon clearly swallowed some swears, sighed and looked at angel.

 “Is it true? She left you alone for whole day?”

 “She went to the city.”

 Black Hat was silent for a moment, looking around house like if something would fall and destroy it in next second. Then he huffed, closing his eye, trying to calm himself. Demon put his hand in cape’s pocket, making Flug back off a little, but angel stopped when he saw his goggles in demon’s hand.

 “I thought you miss them.” Flug moved again to the window, eyeing suspiciously Black Hat. “Come, take them.”

 “Do you think I’m an idiot?”

 “Do you really want to know my answer?” Flug gulped, looking at his goggles. He really wanted them back. “Oh please, I can’t go further than that.” Demon waved his hand, hitting something and hissing, his palm smoking.

 Flug hesitated, looked back at 5.0.5, who was looking like he thought it’s a bad idea, but angel didn’t listen to him. He went toward door, opened it and slowly stepped out, holding to the house’s wall. Black Hat patiently waited till Flug stood up next to him, two or three steps between them.

 “Well?”

 Angel glared at him. He was looking like scared animal, at least in demon’s eye. He sighed again and tossed goggles to angel. Flug gasped, almost dropping thing, but finally catching it. He instantly jumped toward door, Black Hat moving along with him.

 “You really made holly beast?”

 Flug stopped almost in doorstep and looked back at demon. He squished his goggles.

 “What do you mean?”

 “I heard there is one inside. The only option I see here is that you made it.”

 “N-no, it’s impossible. I’m just regular, low casted angel, there’s no way…”

 “So how do you explain holly beast which is taking care of you? Because I assume it is?” Flug fell silent. Black Hat had to notice his uncertainty because he cleared his throat. “How sure you are you belong to low class?”

 “I belonged there my whole life!” Angel turned around to face demon.

 “But are you sure you really belonged there?”

 “I have no idea!” yelled angel. “Apparently I don’t know anything, my wings are turning black, I feel extremely awful and I don’t know where I belong anymore. A-all this is making me terrified and angry.” Angel sat on steps, hugging his knees. “And you!” he yelled out of sudden, jolting his head up, to again look at demon. “You’re making everything worse!” Black Hat rolled his eye.

 “Why are you worrying about such a trivial things? You don’t even belong to heaven anymore. And you’re able to make holly beast not being even aware of it. It is” he cleared his throat again and quickly said “impressive. You just being a child with mood swings, trying to find scapegoat for things which happened to you.”

 Flug peeked at demon and in next second he was holding collar of his cape, his wings opened slightly with anger. Without goggles angel’s blue eyes were fully visible, and Black Hat could see rage in them. He liked it.

 “Who are you to tell me, I’m a child?! You are no better than kid with mood swings, who’s just angry someone took your toy! And I’m alone, trapped here, without any chance of getting my life back, and…”

 Angel seemed to notice his mistake, because his eyes, buried in demon, widened. Black Hat saw it and smiled widely. He clenched his claws around Flug’s arms, pulling him closer, far from barrier. Angel screeched, spreading his wings and waving them in attempt to run away. He only managed to make Black Hat chuckle, retrieving tentacles from around him and binding angel. He could feel instant panic and fear. No, no fear, terror. Flug was terrified of him.

 “No! No, please, let me go!”

 “Oh my dear fallen bird. I already told you, not just once, what am I going to do when I got you in my claws.” Demon’s voice was shaking. He felt like he was waiting for this moment way too long.

 Flug chocked, but didn’t give up, swaying in Black Hat’s grip. He really was scared, so he screamed again.

 There was a deep roar and demon’s sight moved from wiggling angel to big, blue holly beast, standing in enter of the house. Bear showed his teethes at him, demon answered with similar gesture.

 “Better stay where you are standing” he snarled “or I’ll break him in half.”

 5.0.5 gave another roar, this time more confused, making Black Hat smile. Demon looked back at Flug. He took his hands from him, tentacles holding him in one place, and stroked his wings, appreciating obsidian feathers, already taking more than half of their surface. Angel was sobbing silently, shuddering every time demon’s claws touched him.

 “Flug, do you remember last time when you tried to run from me?” Angel gave a little nod. “You promised you won’t do this again. You made fool out of me.”

 “But you tried…” Angel squeaked when tentacles squished him harder.

 “I know” growled demon. He stopped brushing Flug’s wings and looked in his teary eyes. Angel didn’t move his sight, so demon slowly rolled up his bag and teased skin on his chin with claws. He tried to do it especially gently, not harming angel, but send warm shivers into his body. Flug gasped and whined, sign of teasing working, and shut his eyes, when demon’s thumb brushed his lips. Mindlessly angel opened his mouth, letting Black Hat control him, leading him and connecting their mouths.

 It was more harshly than first time, but Flug didn’t mind. He let himself sink into kiss, moaning into Black Hat’s mouth, feeling his ragged tongue moving between his lips. His lower lip was pierced few times, making him feel his own blood’s taste. And when he felt nice tingling in his abdomen kiss was broken and angel was tossed on the ground.

 “Run, before I change my mind.”

 Flug was stunned for a moment, but quickly woke up. He crawled behind barrier till his back hit 5.0.5, looking directly at demon. He still was shocked and didn’t really know what happened. When he touched holly beast’s fur he looked at him and instantly back at Black Hat, but he wasn’t there anymore.

 It took angel few moments to be able to stand up and walk inside the house. He was shuddering, his knees felt weak and this tingling in his stomach didn’t vanish. When he heavily sat down on couch, 5.0.5 cam to him and handed him his goggles, tossed by him on grass.

 “Thanks” Flug managed to say.

 .

 “Hey! Winnie the poo! Yer honey fell asleep!”

 Black Hat growled and retracted from shadows, now fully visible. Demencia smiled to him, she was wearing her nun costume.

 “I heard what happened today. Ya gave him back his goggles, right?”

 “So what? He’s still petrified of me and nothing will change that. I could as well just drag him back to my mansion, not letting him go.”

 “Yer serious? When I cam back he wasn’t talkin’ ‘bout anything but ya. Yeah, it was mostly about how awful ya are, but it’s win win don’t ya think?” Demon just growled, shrugging. “D’aww, my cutie pie is in love!” Demencia elbowed him, this time it didn’t hurt.

 “Don’t be ridiculous!”

 “I am? Because ya know, for me you fell for ‘im harder that he had fallen from heaven.” She burst into laugh.

 “He’s just a fucking pet!”

 “He is?” Girl wiggled her eyebrows, grinning. “But still, ya know, it’s kinda sad. I thought we’re gonna be lovers till the end of the world. Ya know, forbidden love between a hunter and demon she should hunt down!”

 “We’re not lovers.”

 “Yeah, sure! But welp, Flug’s an angel, he know how to share.”

 Black Hat just huffed, knowing that there’s no point in disputing with her. He eyed Demencia with questioning glare.

 “What’s with your clothes?”

 “There’s a vampire nearly, which gone berserk. I need to hunt him. I’ll be gone for two days.”

 “What?”

 “Oh don’t be so stressed, he and Fives have food and ye’re guarding them. What would happen?”

 “Fives?”

 “Holly beast.”

 “Ah. Flug eat?”

 “Yes, why?”

 “Nothing.”

 There was silence for few moments.

 “I thought you were going somewhere?”

 “Yeah, but I was countin’ on some bay bay kiss.”

 Black Hat showed his teethes, growling, making Demencia giggle and jump out of him. She winked at him and went in her way, leaving demon alone again.

 Yes, he was fascinated by angel, especially after he heard that he can make holly beasts. But it was his animalistic, demonic side, which wanted to corrupt him, see him fall even more. But then, why was he standing here, looking after Flug like some kind of fucking babysitter? Why he let him go before? Why he invaded his dream just to dance with him? And why was he so concerned about his safety?

 Demon saw red light in his head. He was a _demon_. He couldn’t fall in love, he shouldn’t even understand concept of love. Only emotion he should know was anger. And lust but that was different story. He face palmed, groaning. It was unbelievable.

 Black Hat summoned a chair and sat in it, observing dark house. Flug was stupid. He was hiding in Demencia’s house from demon, when he should be hiding in his mansion from angels who were looking for him. Black Hat knew they were, he had his contacts. His mansion was safer than Demencia’s house, it was protected from anybody who would want to disturb him, if someone didn’t know where it was, wouldn’t be able to find it.

 Demon looked at starry sky, thinking. Of course he’ll be able to protect Flug when angels find him, but only outside of the house. Yes, there was this big bear inside, but how could Black Hat be sure this holly beast will protect Flug from other angels?

 He could already see it. Flug, hold down by a warrior, struggling to free himself, crying and begging them to let him go, or worse, looking at demon and pleading for help. And Black Hat just standing there, outside of barrier, powerless, seeing screaming angel and his beautiful wings being cut off.

 Once again he groaned, this time louder. He didn’t like when things weren’t happening for his mind.

.

 Flug opened his eyes and shifted on couch. He could sleep in Demencia’s room, where, somewhere, was normal bed, but he was there once and didn’t want to go there again. It was filthy.

 He looked at 5.0.5, sleeping next to him, on the floor, and slowly stood up. Stretching muscles of his wings he went toward kitchen, noticing feathers, flying everywhere. Those black ones were already taking more than half of his wings.

 Angel made himself a cup of coffee, another addiction he find out living with Demencia and went back. On his way Flug thoughtlessly looked out of the window, seeing Black Hat, sitting on his summoned chair. Demon instantly looked at him and vanished in black smoke, leaving his chair. For some reason angel thought it was sweet, but then laughed at himself.

 Day started lazily, but constantly Flug was catching himself at thinking back to Black Hat. Why he let him go? Why he gave him back goggles? Flug tried to distract himself with watching television or talking to 5.0.5, but television wasn’t really a distraction and bear, even if he seemed like understanding everything, couldn’t have good discussion with angel. Flug then decided to take care of his wings, his feathers were glued by ointment Demencia bought for him and since he get here he didn’t clean them. It took him some time and many feathers, which were laying everywhere now. And when they were clean, with new layer of ointment, he asked 5.0.5 to stay inside and went outside. Flug didn’t even have idea why he was doing this.

 “Black Hat?” he asked, a little shyly, looking at hollow chair. Nobody answered him. “I, I know you are here. I want to talk with you. Black Hat?”

 Once again nobody answered and Flug looked down, then turned around to go back into house.

 “What?” Angel heard raspy voice and stopped. Demon was standing almost next to him with weird, unreadable look on his face. Flug gulped and cam closer to him, but not too close, so he still was protected by barrier. Black Hat eyed him, waiting for an answer.

 “Uh, I…” Flug’s wings twitched when he hid hands behind his back. Why he was so shy out of sudden? He recalled a kiss from day before, his face turning red. “I-I wanted, wa-wanted to…”

 “Take your time. It’s not like I have anything else to do right now.” Demon’s voice was calm and patient, making Flug even more confused.

 “Uh… why did you return my goggles?” he asked finally, touching goggles, like if he wanted to readjust them.

 “What do you mean? They belong to you.”

 “Oh.” Flug shifted, he expected different answer.

 “Is that everything you wanted to ask?”

 “Uh, um, yes!” Angel turned around just to be stopped by Black Hat.

 “Why really did you come here?”

 Flug gulped, searching around house for good answer. He didn’t find it, then again recalled a kiss, swore internally and brushed his neck, turning around. He looked down.

 “I don’t know.”

 “Hah!” cackled demon, pure amusement on his face. Seeing how embarrassed it made Flug, he laughed even more. “It seems like you just wanted to talk with me.” Flug tried to oppose but demon didn’t let him. “Oh don’t give me this stubbornness again. You know it’s true.”

 After a moment of silent Flug sighed.

 “Yeah, I guess it’s true.”

 “So” demon moved toward his chair and sat in it “what do you want to talk about?”

 “Um… I’m not sure? I just can’t toss you out of my mind.” Flug went after demon, even his neck red now, wondering why the hell he said that.

 “Oho, that’s new” smiled demon. “Tell me, you can’t lie, right?”

 “I think so?”

 “That’s good. Because I want to ask you, what do you feel toward me?”

 “Huh?” Flug stood up next to demon, a little confused. They talked about it, in his dream… or it really wasn’t real Black Hat?

 “I know you think you hate me, we talked about it.” So no, it was real Black Hat. Oh dear they were really dancing in his dream. “But I want to know what even you don’t know, what’s inside of you? What really you think about me?”

 How Flug was supposed to know something he didn’t?! It was illogical. He wanted to say that, opened his mouth, and…

 “I adore you.”

 He yelped and clasped hands over his mouth, his face and shoulders turning scarlet. Immediately he felt so hot, especially on his wings.

 After first shock Black Hat smiled so wide his face looked like cut. He heard angle gulping at this sight. Holly being had to already know what mean this smile.

 “Oh Flug, that’s so naughty, falling for demon like me.”

 “I’m not!” squeaked angel, still covering his face with hand. Black Hat chuckled.

 “Oh dear, this lust! I can feel it… Flug!” Demon gasped and covered his own mouth with hand, like if he was shocked damsel. His teasing worked immediately, making Flug cover himself with wings from embarrassment. “And I thought I’m the lustful one here.”

 “I have no idea what are you talking about!”

 “Of course you don’t.” They were silent for a moment, demon appreciating angel’s embarrassed silhouette. Not eating him with eyes, but adoring every single piece of his body. His bare feet, thin legs and torso, looking even tinier that it was in reality because of too big shirt. And those beautiful, blackening wings, barely touching ground while trying to hid angel. Black Hat caught himself at thinking about those blue eyes of Flug and smiled lightly. “Hey, Flug?” Angel looked at demon with questioning glare. “I can give you more exciting kiss than yesterday.”

 “Okay, I’m done with you.” Flug stepped back, wanting to go back to house, but Black Hat sopped him with gesture, standing up.

 “Wait.”

 “Why?”   

 “Go back to the mansion with me.” It wasn’t an order, but it still made Flug sweat, totally changing his mood.

 “No.”

 “Flug, you’re not safe here.”

 “Are you joking?” Angel clenched his fists. “Are you trying to tell me I’ll be safer with you?”

 “Of course.”

 “Ha ha!”

 “You don’t understand. Nobody will find you in there.”

 “Oh wow, I feel convinced now.”

 “I can even promise I will never touch you!”

 “And once again, oh wow! What will happen when you’ll snap again? Can you promise even then you wouldn’t touch me?” Black Hat was silent. “I thought so. But never mind. Even if you could, you made me your pet. I can’t trust you.”

 “I need to protect you!”

 Flug stepped back, startled by demon’s burst. But then he felt anger building in his chest. Black Hat was assuming angel was so weak he needed constant guarding?

 “I can protect myself very well!”

 “You can’t and you know it, cretin! You managed to run from me just because you’re fucking lucky! Same was in heaven, if this idiot wouldn’t leave a knife in your reach you’ll be still there, as his…”

 “Shut up!”

 Flug backed more, under the home’s wall, hugging himself with wings in protecting manner. His stomach made backflip on the recalled memory and he immediately felt gross. Black Hat seemed to notice his mistake, because he swore and lifted his hands, trying to calm angel down.

 “Listen, I didn’t want to…”

 “Get the hell out of here!”

 “Flug…”

 “I told you I don’t need protection, especially yours! I don’t want to even see you ever again!”

 Demon straightened grating, growled, swore violently and vanished, leaving Flug alone. Angel looked in direction where he was standing second ago with confused thoughts. Is he really… going to leave him now? He looked at demon’s chair, but it disappeared as well. With weird feeling in his chest and clenched throat Flug went back to the house.

 He was meet with soothing roar from 5.0.5 and gave him a weak smile.

 “I’ll… take a bath.” Flug told bear and went upstairs, where bathroom was, weird feeling not leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New episode was release today so why not publish new chapter? This one still was paperhat focused, but I swear next one will actualy have some plot. Also, my beloved drama happened.


	7. The Hut on a Chicken Leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be earlier, but I have so little time recently and wanted to rewrite this chapter a little. Worse information, next one isn't finished and I'm not sure if I manage to write it in this week. I'll try, but I'm not promising anything.

Demencia didn’t come back next day and the day after. First Flug wasn’t worried, she told him it could take her a little longer, but he started to worry in the third day. Fourth day he noticed lack of food in kitchen, fifth day he decided to ask Black Hat if maybe he know something. Yes, angel thought maybe it was demon’s fault, angry at him Black Hat could catch her and shut her down, to make Flug go out of house. But he really would be able? Demencia seemed pretty tough.

 So Flug came out of the house, looked around and hemmed. He felt stupid. He yelled at demon to never show up again and now he wanted to ask about help.

 “Bla-Black Hat?” he said silently. He waited for a moment. “I, I’m sorry. I know you’re listening, please, show up.”

 Nothing happened and angel again looked around. Forest, growing on the side of Demencia’s house, was weirdly quiet, birds or leaves weren’t making any sounds. Clouds on the blue sky were moving, but there wasn’t any wind. Flug gulped.

 “Please, don’t tease me.” Angel backed a little, feeling uneasy. He… really was alone?

 Flug looked back at house’s enter, where 5.0.5 stuck out his head and quickly get back, closing door. He patted bear’s head, more to calm himself than holly beast.

 He was alone.

.

 Black Hat looked through his window, behind him. He heard Flug’s begging, of course, but decided to not react. Angel clearly said he don’t want to see him anymore, so why demon should now hurry to sooth him? He looked back at his paperwork. Days he wasted on guarding angel made many of his clients very angry, he skipped some meetings and didn’t do his work. Demon sighed, going back to writing on paper. He knew Demencia still didn’t come back, but it wasn’t anything weird. Girl was constantly distracted and probably went to some parties after doing her job. If she actually did it this time. He knew her well.

 Black Hat huffed, looking at black ink of contract he was working at. Thoughts of Flug flooded his mind and he very well knew it was end of his work for now. He stretched his muscles and stood up, walking to the window. He looked at wood and small house, hid under the wall of trees, not visible for human eyes. Even if he wasn’t there, even if he decided he won’t help him or react at his pleads, he just couldn’t stop thinking about angel. Demon wanted to see him so badly, just see, not even talk with him or touch him anymore. It was starting to be irritating.

 While Black Hat was thinking, what Flug could do right now, an angry feeling invaded his mind. He snarled. Demon knew this feeling, it was happening when someone uninvited entered space around his mansion. He looked at cloudy sky. And then he saw them.

 Three silhouettes, two of them dragging fourth, were moving slowly towards Demencia’s house. They looked like nothing could interrupt them, like there was really easy job ahead of them. They had gold armors, shining in the sun, looking like scraps of its gleam and big wings, bigger than Flug’s. Seeing them, Black Hat felt something squish inside of him. Not really thinking he broke the window and jumped down. He couldn’t reach those angels, they were too high, so he rushed toward where Flug was.

 Feeling demon felt, when he was wading through trees, wasn’t new for him, but it was forgot. It was twisting his stomach and making him tremble, what was it? Panic.

 Yes, Black Hat was panicking at the thought, that Flug could be harmed. Demon swore in mind, walking faster. It was hard for him to admit, but he was worried about angel. He was too fucking soft.

.

Flug shifted uncomfortably on the couch, changing channels. Uneasy feeling didn’t vanish, in point of fact it enlarged. Even 5.0.5 seemed stressed now, and Flug was sure something will happen. But he still couldn’t move from couch, even if there was literally nothing on TV.

 Out of sudden 5.0.5 jumped on his paws and started walking around the room, moving his ears in different angles. Flug watched him with amusement till the moment bear stopped next to door and touched it with his paw.

 “Oh, you want to go outside.” Flug stood up and opened door. Holly beast almost turned him over, jolting on the outside. He looked back at angel. “You know the drill. When you come back just roar, I’ll let you come in.”

 Flug closed door and went back on the couch. He sighed. Without the bear he felt even more disturbed, but let this feeling sink. And then he heard scared roar, stood up again and out of sudden couldn’t move. Angel felt cold shiver, rushed toward door, but didn’t made it.

Loud crash and explosion send him on the ground, hitting his back. When shock wear off Flug looked around, trying to rise on his feet. The room was in shambles. In the ceiling was hole and fire was eating couch, cape and some of the furniture. Before Flug could move he heard another crash and explosion blow up the exit, stunning him and sending even more fire around the room. In one moment he couldn’t hear anything, his sight was unfocused. He saw a window, blown up in the first explosion, and started to crawl in its way, seeing there only option to save himself from fire. He sat down heavily under it and find himself unable to stand up. The heat was unbearable, he had problems with breathing and felt dizzy. But angel still could guess what caused explosions. They found him. Flug closed his eyes and clenched fists, he was going to die in here.

 “Flug!”

 Angel heard harsh yell and instantly opened his eyes. He had hallucinations already?

 “Flug, for fuck’s sake, where are you?!”

 “Black Hat?”he answered, too weakly for human to hear him. Good think Black Hat wasn’t a human.

 “Why are you in there?! Get the fuck…”

 Demon was cut off, there was a roar, but not 5.0.5’s, battle yell and something hit house’s wall. Flug coughed, smoke flying inside his limbs, eyes thankfully protected by goggles. His body hurt, but he wanted to stand up so badly!

 “Flug I can’t help you there, you have to come out!”

 “I can’t!”

 “Are you hurt?!”

 “No…”

 “So?!”

 “I’m scared.”

 Again demon roared, howled and someone yelled from pain.

 “So don’t be! I’m here, I will protect you, just come out!”

 The bar from ceiling fell off, landing in fire, sending sparks everywhere and startling Flug. Angel looked in there. If he stay here he really will die. Slowly, on trembling knees and holding wall for support, he stood up and looked through window.

Black Hat was there, his clothes burned lightly, his visible eye focused on something on the sky, gold arrows in ground around him. And he had no arm, wiggling tentacles were sticking out from his right shoulder, black, tick blood everywhere around him. He noticed angel, missed few arrows and looked at him.

 “Why are you standing there, hurry up!” he growled.

 “But…”

 “Do you prefer more me or them?!”

 Angel gulped. He grabbed window’s frame, piercing his hands. He whined, but moved further, tearing his clothes and hurting skin on glass scraps. But before at least half of him was pushed out, he stopped. He send Black Hat terrified expression, on which demon answered with questionable look. This moment of slackness caused demon to notice arrows, flying in his way, too late. He managed to shield himself with arm with difficulty and when he looked at Flug again, he wasn’t in the window anymore.

 This probably wasn’t the best time to have a panic attack, but whatever. Still with wide eyes, Flug sat back under the window. He couldn’t breathe and he wasn’t sure if it was because the smoke or his stupid mind. His eyes started to sting from tears, gathering in them, but he didn’t dare to look away from fire, eating everything.

 His wings were too big to go through window.

 “Flug! What happened! Flug talk to me!” He heard from the outside. Black Hat? At the mere thought of demon Flug gave out soft cry.

 “I should have listen to you. I’m so, so sorry” sobbed angel.

 “What are you talking about?! Flug, I can’t… You better stay away from that house!” The last words were growled out and Flug didn’t need to see to know what was happening. He stiffened exactly in the moment, when something fell trough ceiling and landed in the middle of the room.

 He was… big. And full gold armor was making him look even bigger. He held bared sword in his hand and this exactly sight made Flug panic even more. Other angel’s wings twitched, when he saw frightened Flug sitting on the floor. It took him few moves to reach smaller angel and Flug gave out the loudest shriek he would ever manage to make. But it looked like the other angel didn’t care. He hid his sword and grabbed Flug tightly. Fallen angel tried to pry himself out of iron grip, but was too week, too small compared to attacker.

 Before he could think about anything, he felt tug and was flying upward, but his wings weren’t working. The confusion wore off when he felt fresh air, and his still burning lungs extended happily. But still, he would rather give out one of them than be held by this angel, dragged away from earth, toward…

 Oh no.

 Flug heard Black Hat scream his name in this weird, as for him, panicked way. He focused on his remained strength and opened his wings. It gone smoothly, and he was flying on his own. Flug glared at other angel, they exchanged almost exactly same, shocked looks, not that any could know that, Flug still had his bag and goggles, and other angel had visor, and fallen angel turned down, toward Black Hat. He could see with corner of his eye second angel, holding a bow, who seemed not noticing him, focused on demon.

Flug landed in free space between burning house and trees and quickly made one step toward visibly relieved Black Hat, but angel with sword landed next to him.

 “You already caused too much trouble!” Knight reached to grab Flug’s arm, but before he could there was deep roar and blue, large bear jumped at enemy. They landed on the grass, struggling against each other, 5.0.5 visibly wanting to bit angel and Knight trying to protect himself.

 “Flug come here!”

 Flug looked at Black Hat and without thinking jolted toward him. When demon grabbed him, angel looked back at 5.0.5.

 “Fives, come!” he yelled and saw shiny sword piercing through bear’s large body. 5.0.5 gave out confused whine. Flug felt sting in his chest, and immediately wanted to jump back to him, but Black Hat grabbed him firmly and dragged toward wood. “Let me go! I have to help him!”

“You have to hide!” roared demon, looking back at archer on the sky and vanishing between trees.

 Black Hat had to pick Flug up, because angel was struggling too hard against his grip. But while they were coming more and more inside the wood he was more numb and stiff, sobbing softly into demon’s cape, clenching his fingers on devastated material. Besides that, walk was silent, very long, and for some reason it seemed like nobody chased them. When finally they reached demon’s mansion, Flug stiffened even more, but didn’t objected. They came inside and further, into living room, where Flug was put down on the couch, his head and wings hunched down. He noticed a book he dropped that day when he ran away. Black Hat saw his sight.

 “I had no time to clean it” he said like he needed to find excuse. Demon took book, left it on the shelf and sat down in the chair, on the other side of coffee table. He looked bad and tired, more than usual.

 “…your hand” Flug said quietly.

 “It’s okay, it will grow back.” As demon said that, tentacles growing up from his body entwined, forming something barely similar to the arm.

 “And your other arm?”

 “I won’t be able to move it for some time.” Black Hat eyed arrows, still sticking out from his forearm.

 “Thank you.”

 “You’re welcome.”

 “I’m sorry.”

 There was awkward silent for few moments. Flug started to feel his own wounds, made by shattered glass. His lungs still hurt.

“Me… too.”

 Angel looked at demon, who was avoiding eye contact. He smiled softly under the bag and shifted to find more comfortable position, spreading his wings. At least they weren’t hurt this time.

 “Don’t worry about it” he said, suddenly couldn’t be angry at demon. “You don’t know where is Demencia?”

 “I know.” Flug looked at Black Hat with wide eyes again. Did that mean he really… “They have her.”

 In a moment Flug’s blood froze. They? Those angels? They had to catch Demencia because of him, it was his fault! He had to do something!

Black Hat saw his anxiety.

 “Don’t worry. I will recapture her in no time. And kill those fucking angels, so they won’t bother you anymore.”

 “No.”

 “I have to do something with them…”

 “No, I don’t care what happen to those jackasses. But if you do it, it won’t change anything, they still will hunt me! I have to show them that I can protect myself, because otherwise they won’t stop and I will be scared of getting catch for the rest of my life!” Flug stood up, yelped and grabbed his abdomen.

 “What happened?”

He looked down. The shirt was torn and stained from blood, angel was almost sure it was blood from his hand. But still he looked at it dumbfounded for a moment or two.

 “Fuck, you’re wounded!” Black Hat stood up and cam to angel. He touched his arm, surprisingly gently, visibly clenching teeth. Arrows in his forearms had to hurt him very much.

 “I’m not as wounded as you are, I’ll help you, sit down.”

 “No, you are more important.” Demon grabbed Flug’s hand, watching cuts on it, but angel took it away from him. He looked harshly at demon. Angel felt worked out, he was tired, hurt, one of his friends probably just died on his eyes and the other was in danger. And Black Hat was so worried about his few cuts that he didn’t pay attention to his own blood, dripping on the floor!

 “Sit down!” Demon looked at angel with pure confusion in eye, stopping himself. But he still didn’t obey. “If you won’t sit down and let me help you I swear I’ll make you!”

Black Hat growled confused, but quickly looked at Flug and slowly sat down on the table, next to angel. Flug sat on the couch.

 “Hand.”

 “Excuse me?!”

 “Hand!”

 Demon shuddered and gave Flug his only hand, still really dumbfounded. Angel took it and touched arrows. Black Hat growled at him and immediately become silent, realizing how he’s acting like wounded animal. He huffed, looking at angel’s hand.

Flug looked at demon apologetically and pulled off one arrow. Demon huffed but didn’t let another sound slip out. Same happened with second arrow.

 “You can grow your arm back, but won’t be able to move this one?” asked angel, still holding large hand, which suddenly loosened in his grasp.

 “Holly weapon.”

 “Huh?”

 “Those arrows are holly. Holly weapons harm me way more than magic, which reaped off my arm. And they fucking hurt like shit.”

 “O-oh.” Flug was silent for a moment. He looked at demon’s tentacles. “You’re bleeding.”

 “Really?” Black Hat looked at puddle, forming next to him. “Fuck, it will stay here forever” he sighed.

“And that’s the problem you carry about the most right now?” chuckled angel.

 “I barely care about anything.”

 “Ah sure.” They went silent for a moment. “But you came when I was in trouble…”

 Demon didn’t answer, looking at his hand, which was softly brushed by angel. He liked that, but he would never admit that.

 “Can I take care of the rest of your wounds?” asked Flug, feeling like earlier talk was finished.

 “Maybe first you take care of your own wounds?” Angel wanted to disagree, but finally he sighed and gave up.

 “Okay.”

 “Wait, I’ll bring bandages.”

Black Hat left Flug alone for a moment. Angel looked at his cut hands. Maybe it really wasn’t bad idea to take care of himself first? Because his skin hurt a lot, and he apparently was bleeding from the wound on his stomach. He didn’t want to get infection.

 When demon came back, holding bandages, patches, peroxide and new clothes for angel, Flug took off his shirt. He already learned how to deal with buttons on his back, so it didn’t took him too long. His whole torso had one deeper cut, still barely going through his skin, but it was bleeding and stinging. If the scrap of glass, which did this, would be a little bigger, this scratch would be way worse. Flug tried to not think about how lucky he was, cleaning and bandaging his stomach. He patched himself in no more than ten minutes, hissing every time he was cleaning wounds.

 When angel looked up he saw Black Hat also stripped from his destroyed cape, his corset and his shirt. Flug blushed, he never before saw him that naked. When angel’s eyes met amused glare of demon he immediately looked somewhere else, his face scorching. Black Hat chuckled at this, but stopped when Flug brought himself to look back at him. They once again looked each other in eyes. Flug straightened after few seconds, showing that he’s not embarrassed or scared, which only in half was true. When Demon smiled softly to him, he slowly lowered his sight on Black Hat’s chest. He had scars, big ones. One of them, the biggest, went through almost whole his frame. It was a little lighter than demon’s skin, looking like made by sword. Besides scars Flug noticed muscles, visible through skin. When he was done he looked back inside demon’s eye.

 “Do you like what you see?”

 “Kind of. Could be less bony.”

 “Said angel who’s bones almost piercing his skin” laughed demon. He laughed even more, seeing how Flug shyly covered his body with hands. Then he suddenly stopped.

 “Is your offer… still actual?”

 “Huh?”

 “That you will help me with wounds.”

 “Ah, of course!” Angel shifted so he could sit more straight. He observed how Black Hat huffed, looking around the room, then pointed at his back.

 “I think one of those shitfaces cut me on back. It sting.”

 “Let me see it.”

 Demon shifted uncomfortably and moved toward Flug rather stiffly. Angel couldn’t understand why he was like that out of sudden, but then Black Hat turned around, next to him.

 For a moment Flug was lost for words, squishing roll of bandage and looking at two, old scars on demon’s back, glowing lightly with red, looking like there was lava under his skin. They were located high, between his blades and extending a little bit lower. They looked like left by pair of wings, and Flug really didn’t like this idea. He was wake up from his trans by demon’s voice.

 “Well?”

 “Ah, um.” Angel looked down at light cut. It was barely even bleeding with this black goo which was everywhere now. Without word Flug disinfected it and bandaged.

 When they were done with demon’s wounds and burns, both of them looked at each other silently. After a moment Flug looked down, on the floor.

 “What are… those scars on your back?” he asked.

 “Is it really so hard to guess?” Angel hunched his shoulders, making demon sigh. “Very long time ago I had wings, just like you. But I choose wrong side back then and lost them.”

 “And you became a demon?”

 “Of course not. I was changed into a demon.” There was short pause. Black Hat looked like he recalled particularly bad memory, but shook it off quickly and smiled. “You should be glad you were found by friendly demon like me, not anyone else. Now, we need rest before we go face those angels once again.”

“Y-yeah. But what about Demencia?”

 “They won’t take her away before they find you…” Suddenly demon looked up at the ceiling, but quickly went back to Flug. “And they’re searching for you, I think it was second time one of them flied so close to the mansion.”

 “Won’t they find us here?”

 “No. My house is protected, way better than Demencia’s. Only people who know where it is will find it.”  Black Hat clicked his fingers, making new clothes appear on him and gave Flug clothes he brought before.

 “Change. You want to eat something? We also can go to bedroom, it’ll be more comfortable there.”

 “N-no, I’m not hungry. And I… like it more here.” Flug slowly put on new shirt, looking exactly like destroyed one and changed pants. When he was done he looked at Black Hat, sitting in chair and staring at him. Angel blushed slightly, thinking about demon observing him while he was changing, but clenched his teeth and decided to not show his embarrassment. He shifted, laying down on couch on his belly, deciding a small nap wouldn’t be bad and maybe will help with wounds.

 After all, what happened – an attack, 5.0.5’s death and mish mash of his feelings just moment ago – made him feel really tired. He slopped his wings on ground and couch’s back and looked at demon. He himself looked very tired, his hand laying on armrest without energy and tentacles, growing from shoulder, pulsing lightly.

 “Good idea” he said quietly.

 Flug moved his head, like if he wanted to answer with nod, and closed eyes. Before he drifted off, he felt hand, scratching gently, soothingly, his wing.

.

 Black Hat was looking at Flug for some time, and when he was sure angel fell asleep deeply, he stood up from where he sat next to his wing. Almost visible smile showed on his face, when he heard angel’s snorts, showing emotions which shouldn’t be there. But he was distracted almost instantly, looking up, on the ceiling. Then he moved his sight on his tentacles, which started to form really macabre, worm-like fingers and on other hand. Demon tried to clench his claws, but was able just to curve them a little, which still send sharp, stinging pain trough his arm’s bone. He huffed with irritation, he wouldn’t be able to hold any kind of weapon.

Because he was going to face those angels by himself and catch them. Catch them, torture them, corrupt them and reap their wings off. Make them pay for everything they did to Flug and was trying to do. And then look how they fight each other till just one stay alive, changed into demon, like Black Hat himself was…

 Demon caught himself on wandering with thoughts and stopped, slowly leaving room then silently mansion. He knew where to go and what to do. It would be easier at night but he was Black Hat. There was nothing troublesome for him in any known dimension, in any time.


	8. A Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fallen angel find himself in companion different than few hours ago. What happened with Black Hat?

“Flug. Hey, Flug, wake up.”

 Angel groaned, feeling pats on his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Demencia’s face and first wondered why girl is waking him up. Then thought, that she had to come back already and smiled weakly, till he felt wounds on his body. His eyes widened and he moved up, gawking at hunter. Then he looked around the room and saw blue bear, looking at him with glee in his eyes.

 “Where…”

 He didn’t let Demencia finish, jumping from couch. He recalled what happened few hours ago and jolted toward 5.0.5, hugging him tightly. Angel buried his face in bear’s soft fur, sobbing gently. Bear purred, holding him with his paw.

 “And what ‘bout me, huh?” chuckled Demencia and Flug felt how girl is hugging him from behind, burring her face in his wings. They stayed like that for few minutes.

“What happened?” Flug managed to ask, not moving from his position. He felt Demencia shift and sigh.

 “They found me when I was done with job, ya know, I’m a hunter and should be helpin’ angels. They found out I’m usin’ Black Hat’s black magic and decided I betrayed, so they caught me. Though they had no idea you was in my home, I didn’t tell them.”

 “So how they found me?”

 “No idea. I heard somethin’ ‘bout big source of white magic, but it’s weird they didn’t notice it before.”

 Flug fell silent for a moment, then looked up at 5.0.5.

 “And you? I saw you…” Angel gulped. 5.0.5 moved his ears funny.

 “Oh, I saw what happened!” Demencia moved and sat down on table. Flug didn’t let 5.0.5 go, but looked after her. “I actually saw all fight!”

 “You were there?”

 “Yeah, they gagged me and left tied on a tree. I managed to free myself some time after ya went with Blackie. I saw everythin’, how those twats destroyed my home, how marvelously Black Hat was fightin’ them an how they flew after both of ya. I thought Fives is dead, but I went to check him after all and then noticed there’s no wound. He just opened his cute eyes and looked at me confused, like if he just woke up from a dream.” Hunter brushed away her bangs, which fell on her eyes. “We grabbed third angel, which was layin’ under my still burnin’ home and came ‘ere.”

 “W-what? He’s here?” Flug released 5.0.5 and turned around to fully face woman.

 “Yep, in dungeons.”

 Angel took a moment to think. He wasn’t sure what should he do. He was supposed to go face those remained angels, which Black Hat will probably want to do immediately… wait a moment.

 “Where is Black Hat?” asked Flug. Demencia looked at him confused.

 “It’s a question I wanted to ask ya.”

 “Wait, so he wasn’t here when you both came?”

 “Nope, and I searched whole mansion.”

 Flug felt how blood flow out of his face, but then it came back, turning his cheeks red. He clenched his fists, anger making him tremble. This lying…

 “Asshat.”

 “What?”

 “This… liar told me we both will go fight those angels when we rest, and probably went by himself! I believed him, and he lied to me again!” yelled angel. Demencia tilted her head.

 “I’m not sure, he’s not dumb. I know his hand was cut off, he wouldn’t go fight in this shape against two angels. Or three, since he didn’t know I captured one.”

 “You really think so?”

 “Well…” Demencia wandered with her sight somewhere in the room, thinking. She knew Black Hat was good strategist and wouldn’t go hurt against powerful enemy. But in this case, when they tried to hurt Flug, who happened to be his love interest… Oh she was so jealous of angel. “He probably got himself killed at this moment.” She tried to joke, sudden nervousness making her back sweat. But then she saw how Flug’s eyes are widening and his wings bristling. She cursed mentally. “I didn’t mean it, he won’t die so easily. He was probably captured and is hold like I was.”

 “Good for him, maybe he’ll learn something finally” grumbled Flug, but his wings stayed bristled.

 “We’ll have to save him.”

 “Yeah, sure, nothing special. It’s just two angels in good shape against us, beaten, fallen angel and hunter without a weapon.”

 “We have Fives, who happened to be immortal” smiled Demencia. “And I’m sure somewhere here is a weapon I can use. In matter of fact, I exactly know where to find it.” She smiled big smile and Flug wrinkled, touching his chin under the bag.

 “We will need a plan” he said finally.

.

Demencia leaded both Flug and 5.0.5 to big room, full of medieval weapons. She grabbed big, two-handed sword, like if everything here belonged to her and pined on the sheath. Flug decided he should have a weapon too, but he chose two daggers, engraved with tiny dragons on their blades. He thought it looks kind of cute.

 Before they went to dungeons Flug stopped, on the edge of stairs. He remembered exactly what happened down there and didn’t want to have a repeat. But then he saw Demencia’s questioning and impatient look he gulped down his fear.

 Down there Demencia casually flipped a switch, reveling old, stone walls and cold floor. Flug, still not having shoes, shivered and touched 5.0.5’s fur. They went to one of the cells, Demencia turned light there too and Flug saw angel, chained to the wall. He recalled his first day in the mansion, the bitten off hand and his own feelings when he woke up.

 Angel was asleep, her armor gone and laying in the corner of the room. Flug inspected her closer. She had short, really light, but still brown hair, rare between angels but not unusual and pronounced cheekbones. Flug didn’t know her.

 Hunter kicked angel in the side and Flug was glad they left 5.0.5 outside. Angel yelped, bursting her eyes open and looked shocked at both persons standing next to her. She tried to free herself, only making shackles to brush her wrists.

 “Okay sweetie, ya’ll hurt yourself so stop that” said Demencia, pressing her foot to other’s abdomen. Angel yelped and stayed stiff, looking at hunter like if she just killed her favorite pet.

 “Traitor” she whispered at her, so hunter pressed her foot harder.

 “Demencia, you’ll broke her” said Flug, not really concerned about angel’s health. They just had things to ask her about.

 “So what? She can heal, righ’?”

 “Just stop.”

 Demencia huffed and took her foot away. Flug nodded and crouched next to other angel.

 “Who are you?” he asked politely. Angel gave him uncertain look.

 “My name’s Galgaliel. And I’m demanding you to free me and go with me to Heaven, you’re here illegally. Also this hunter here is obligated to do penance, in other way she will have to leave her order.”

 Flug nodded at Galgaliel’s speech. He heard her name few times but couldn’t bind her with anything.

 “I’m sorry, but we aren’t here to do any of this. We want to ask you few questions, then we will think about releasing you.”

 “You want to ask me? Why would you…” Angel’s eyes widened and she smiled. “Something happened. You need to know who’re others to estimate their powers. You want to recapture someone… Is it this wretched demon? Well, if it’s him, he’s probably dead by now, and good for him, he broke my ribs.”

 “Oh ya didn’t just said that” sighed Demencia, observing Flug.

 Fallen angel’s eyes widened, his feathers bristled again and his shoulders rose. Hunter saw how his fists are clenching on the floor, how he’s starting to tremble and before she could blink Flug was holding Galgaliel at her decorated tunic with both hands.

 “I think you don’t understand position in which you are right now. Better tell us everything, or you’ll be suffering.”

 “You can’t touch me, you already did the worst you could so better don’t make your situation even…”

 She couldn’t finish because Flug’s fists met with her face. Flug felt pain in his hand, but didn’t paid any attention to it, hitting angel once again, and again, and again, her wines and yelps making him weirdly happy. He let his stress, his fear and his anger unload on other angel. And Demencia was watching him making a pulp out of other’s face. She jolted to stop him only when he grabbed one of the daggers and tried to stab angel in the face.

 “Hey, hey, I think she had enough Fluggie, just calm down now.” She hold fallen angel for a moment.

 Galgaliel split a tooth and looked at Flug with one eye, she couldn’t open the other one. When she saw knife in fallen angel’s hand she gasped, shuddering hardly.

 “Knife! Whe-where did you find this knife!”

 Demencia looked weapon over and gave angel confused glare. Flug slowly cooled down and repeated her actions.

 “I found it here.”

 “It’s, it’s, you can’t hold it, it was lost!”

 Flug sighed and hid weapon, releasing himself from Demencia’s grip. He looked at trembling now other angel, brushing his knuckles.

 “I don’t care. Now, shall we continue?”

.

 5.0.5 wined, seeing stained from blood Flug leaving cell with blank expression. The bear very well knew what happened, he could easily hear sounds of beating from other side of the door. But for now, he was more concerned about Flug. Fallen angel seemed off.

 “Okay, so, what’s the plan?” Demencia came out not too long after Flug, making 5.0.5 and angel look at her. Flug blinked few times.

 “I… will probably go and surrender. After the execution I’ll be banished to the Earth anyway, so I’ll come back…”

 “Ya’re joking? Ya want to give up just like that?” Demencia’s voice was suddenly angry, startling Flug a little. “And after everythin’? After they burned my house? After they hurt Black Hat?!”

 “I, I have no i-idea what else can we do, Uriel isn’t ju-just an ordinary angel, he’s the hi-highest league.”

 “So ya decided giving up is better than at least tryin’?!”

 “I don’t want any of you to get more hurt!” Flug clenched his fists, looking down. Demencia suddenly calmed down. “You was captured and hurt by those angels, who were searching for me. I, I actually thought Five Oh Five is dead. A-and Black Hat… he can be dead for real… because of me…”

 Flug sniffed, making Demencia sigh and smile, then chuckle. 5.0.5 looked at her like he was scolding her for laughing at him in this moment, but she didn’t pay attention.

 “You’re dumb” she said. “We never was angry at ya because of that, right?” Bear nodded eagerly. “I have no idea why are ya so wanted, but I know any of this wasn’t yer fault. I don’t want ya to get hurt ‘cause some stupid law is tellin’ that.” Angel gulped, clenching his fists even harder.

 “I killed someone.”

 5.0.5 moved his ears down and Demencia was dumbfounded for a moment. Then she smiled again.

 “So what” she shrugged. “I’m killin’ people all the time.”

 “But I’m n-not… pu-pure anymore.”

 “Why, because ya killed someone?” Hunter looked like she thought angel is cute, till Flug gave small shake of his head. She needed a moment to understand and her expression changed in one second. She stepped toward angel and grabbed his shoulder.

 “If it means what I think it means, then ya have nothin’ to worry ‘bout. I’m sure they deserved bein’ killed. And ya don’t deserve bein’ punished. So now, let’s think how to take down this Uriel guy and rescue Blackie, huh?”

 Flug stiffened and slowly pushed Demencia. He blinked again, trying to hold back tears and brushed his checks under the bag. She was right. And he had to look so pathetic, till now he was only crying over what happened and acting like a child. Of course it still hurt. Of course he still had no idea why did it happened to him. But it wasn’t like he could undone this. He had to bear with it and live with it to the rest of his life. And he, for sure, wasn’t the one who should be punished.

 “Yeah” he nodded. “I’m sorry. Let’s go, I, I think I know what we should do.”

 Demencia grinned widely. But before they went upstairs, to think about their plan, she cleared her throat.

 “One more thing. I’m not pure Flug, don’t take me as a sweet virgin.”

 Angel was red till they came back to the living room.

.

 Black Hat couldn’t move, he hardly even could open his eye. His body hurt, in the way he didn’t feel for really long time. He lifted his eyelid even so slightly, but it was too dark for him to see. And it was another long forgotten feeling, not be able to see. Even in void-like darkness he always could see, so what was happening?

 Demon lifted his sight, his eye meeting a full moon, glowing like a light in tunnel you see right before dying. He hissed, light making his eye and brain sting, and shut down his eyelid.

 Oh he fucked up, didn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for sudden hiatus, I hope you don't hate me too much? Also I know this title probably have nothing to do with chapter, but coming out with titles is way harder than writing down whole story and I didn't have better idea...


	9. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying is a bad habbit kids

 Black Hat wasn’t a honest man. It wasn’t something he was trying to hide, or was ashamed for. That was how he was. He was alive longer than humanity itself, went through more than any other creature ever (except for two or three similar to him, still alive persons) and actually could destroy whole dimension with snap of his fingers. Of course a snap would be used only for theatrical effect, since no powers could be tamed by simple gesticulation. He had to hold his façade, and he would even next to dying world.

 Anyway, Black Hat wasn’t a honest man. At this point he couldn’t remember if he was fully honest even back when he had wings. Of course it’s physically impossible for an angel to lie, but he was an old, imperfect model and he had always known that. He remembered it was way easier to lie after when he lost his wings. Then he practically mastered this art. When he became a demon - an awful and even if so little hurtful memory – lying was a constant in his life. He was lying about liking or even loving people, about his past, his origin and his whole being. Lying became something regular for him.

 But even if he was a lying master, he didn’t lie to Flug. He never told him anything about no attacking on his own. He kind of… hoped the angel won’t wake up before he comes back. He didn’t want him to know he risked his life just for him. Partly because he didn’t want to worry poor thing but mostly because of this weird, animalistic part of him which was whispering to him that Flug shouldn’t even feel like he was ever in danger.

 So he sneaked out with tentacles tangled around his cane with knife hidden in it and darted towards where Demencia’s house was probably still burning. If he can manage to rescue her first, she would be helpful. But he couldn’t find her and even the bear’s body disappeared. Then he walked on two furious angels, got beaten up, tossed on the holy ground (only way for him to enter the holy ground was to be dragged there against his will, preferably while being unconscious) and pierced on two long lances.

 Black Hat felt like shit. He didn't feel as bad as now since thousands of years. Even brim of his hat hurt.

 He knew he got big hole in his stomach, which was dripping with goo, now way more purple than black as it was few hours ago. This kind of wound would be deadly for a human. And, well, in this exact moment for him too. Because he was on the holy ground.

 Is it necessary to mention he was incredibly weakened in there?

 It was hard for him to admit that. So hard he would rather bit off his working arm than say it but decision he took could be a little bit… bad. And reckless. And probably the worst in long story of his bad decisions. Because he had never underestimated an enemy in his life like today. And because it was the stupidest way to die.

 When he was thinking how the two angels managed to disarm him in few seconds (and trying not to pay attention to the two, long lances, piercing his sides) a bush on his right moved. He couldn't really move his head so he only glared in the direction of said bush twisting his eye uncomfortably. After a moment an angel emerged from there, looking up where Black Hat was hanging. She didn't have a helmet on.

 She looked cute. Mostly because there was fear painted on her face. Black Hat didn't blame her. He supposed he looked pretty terrifying.

 Demon was hanging on said two lances above ashes of Demencia’s house. His precious, violet blood was dripping on the ground from wounds on his stomach, between his ribs and in his shoulders, where tips of lances were standing out. His hand, or more like tentacles growing out of his shoulder, were dangling like those bells you hang next to window to let wind play on them. Only difference between them was that his tentacles were rustling and crackling with every blow of the wind. They were dead now and really, really dry, since whole blood dripped out of them. Black Hat wondered if they would change into dust with simple touch. Good thing was they weren't hurting anymore.

 Oh, and his body stopped in middle of changing.

 So he was hanging somewhere around twelve feet above the ground, pierced like a pig on turnspit, naked, his body looking like a crossover of millipede, wolf and bat. Though he didn't have wings. Those were the only things he couldn't create on his body no matter how hard he tried. He knew the pain of bird who could fly once but then suddenly wasn't able. He would do everything to save Flug from this feeling.

 Of course. He was on the edge of dying but thinking about fallen angel like a lovestruck idiot. And additionally angel who was hiding in bushes shrieked shortly and called for other, making his mind sting with pain. He would groan, if not for his dried throat. Well, everything felt dried out. Not a good sight.

 Shortly after from trees emerged another angel, bigger than girl, as well without his helmet. Black Hat screamed internally. It was going to be one of these boring, humiliating things angels liked to do and he couldn’t do a thing against it. The angel will talk.

 “Go to Galgaliel, I’ll take care of him” said the bigger angel and the smaller one vanished between the trees.

 Black Hat knew him even though it was the first time he saw him in this form. He was big, had short, bright hair and round jaw. He was emanating with light more than regular angels and there was a sword attached to his belt. And his name was Uriel. The whole aura was unmistakable.

 Uriel glared at the abomination above him and sighed clasping his hands, his wings fluttering slightly. His gloves made metallic sound which made Black Hat whine. Actually whine from something as simple as sound. Angel clapped once again and the demon growled at him quietly, feeling like his throat was being ripped into pieces from inside.

 “Black Hat” said Uriel with even so tiny smile on his face. “I’ve heard stories about you. Awful, terrifying stories. You’re one of the oldest demons living, out of pure pride calling themselves… elrich? Or something like that. Thinking you’re better than normal demons. Jokes on you, every demon is a scumbag that shouldn’t even ever exist.”

 “So disrespectful...” groaned Black Hat immediately trying to swallow some saliva. He had none.

 “Excuse me? I am disrespectful? Do you know who are you talking to, demon?”

 “I know, child.” Demon would smile, if he had energy to do it, seeing how angel’s wings raised up.

 “I am older than earth itself, how dare you…”

 “Maybe your spirit is.”

 “…call me a child?!”

 “Dear Uriel… every one of your incarnations is so unbearable that I, I could never stand listening… to you. Maybe just move to the point and let me pa-atiently wait for the moment, when I’ll be able to rip your spine o-out.” Demon’s voice was quiet and raspy and when he stopped he started coughing so hard he felt acidic taste of his blood in mouth.

 “And how do you think you will be able to manage it? You’re restrained, probably dying.”

 “I don’t care how. Maybe, when you’ll try to… take me to Heaven? Maybe, when Flug will wake up, and try to re-escue me. Maybe I’m actually a-almost free and just sta-alling at this moment?”

 Uriel looked unsure for a moment but then smiled leniently and sighed again. He hid his hands behind his back, under wings, looking at Black Hat as if he was some kind of pitiful, trapped animal. It was making demon boiling with rage.

 “Why do you think we will try to take you to Heaven?”

 “To show, what happens to people… who break the rules.”

 “Ah yes, that is a good reason to take you back. But we are not here for you. And sincerely, I doubt you’ll manage to free yourself from where you are.”

 “Don’t unde-ere-estimate me. I just, made this mistake ‘nd look how I ‘nded up.”

 “And your belief that a weak, fallen angel will come rescue you?” Uriel continued not paying attention to what demon said. “That’s precious, but I wouldn’t believe it in your place. He just surrendered.”

 Many questions flooded Black Hat’s mind. Why? Did Flug lost his fucking mind? Black Hat didn’t do all this, didn’t just fucking lost all his dignity for him to give up like a spoiled brat he apparently was!

 The demon, with surprise, noticed a feeling of betrayal inside his ripped guts. How could he? How could he do something as stupid as surrender? Did he really wanted to be taken away…?

 “Where is he” he growled out, not paying attention to his stinging throat. But then saw uneasy look on angel’s face and frowned. “What is this look, on your face?”

 Uriel cleared his throat and started to slowly walk around demon’s trap, his wings twitching. He clearly tried to think about answer. By how his face changed, it wasn’t easy. Demon narrowed his eye. He thought what angel said before. Who was Galgaliel? Was it Flug’s previous name? Or was it another, third angel? He haven’t seen them before and they were hit by Black Hat especially hard so…

 “He isn’t he-ere, isn’t he? But since you can’t lie, you’re not bluffing. What’s going on?” demanded demon. Uriel didn’t stop walking around, but now he was more stiff. Black Hat decided he had to take another way to actually get some information.

 “You know… there’s something fishy, ‘bout Flug, don’t you think?”

 Angel stopped and slowly looked up. He gave demon analyzing look, visibly trying to read how much Black Hat knew. So eldritch made face of someone who knows everything.

 “How much do you know?”

 Black Hat laughed internally. Angels were just too easy! “How much do you, want me to know?”

 “What kind of question is that!” Uriel showed anger making Black Hat proud of himself. “Do you know who he really is?”

 “Wouldn’t he tell me? We spend a lot of time, together. And by that, I mean… a really lot of time.”  Black Hat didn’t smile but he made a great effort to transfer the meaning of those words in his voice. And he succeed, seeing the other blush slightly. But then the angel smiled softly, shaking his head.

 “You know nothing, Black Hat.”

 It made demon angry. “I know enough!” he yelled, regretting it instantly. But he proudly continued, rasping more than usually. “I know… what you did to ‘im.”

 The angel made a pained expression and didn’t look Black Hat in the face.

 “So you know more than some others. But still not enough. You don’t understand anything. But anyway, you’ll die soon and he’ll be taken to heaven to never leave it again.” He turned to leave.

 “What? You won’t, banish ‘im? Why?”

 But Uriel disappeared between trees. Black Hat rocked on lances, his body feeling like it was freezed and burned at the same time, he scowled and fell numb. Puddle under his body grew up and he noticed it’s probably finish for his throat. It was so destroyed he probably won’t be able to talk.

 He needed to free himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @sztefa001 (check her on tumblr she's perfect and sweet and everything). Can you please shove all the mistakes or not-really-mistakes-but-native-speaker-would'n-use-that thingies into her face? She proof-read that and wants to be sure she made it right :)


	10. The Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is screwed.

 Nothing worked. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t talk anymore, he couldn’t even use his skills. Black Hat just hung in the air and was doing the only thing he could at this moment. He was thinking.

 A mere thought about Flug giving up and being taken away was making his insides curl. Not literally, not this time, more like emotionally (which wasn’t something usually happening to him), and this feeling was so bizarre. What did Flug do to him? He was a normal angel, never before any angel did something like that to him. But Flug… with his scrawny body, practically ugly, as for angel, face, awful, childish behavior and blackened wings? Demon was so drawn to him. Like if he was a powerful drug. Or someone he knew really long time ago.

 But Flug was a regular angel. Maybe one looking more originally than others but still. If he was something more, he would know. Or…?

 There really was something fishy about this case. Especially because Flug could make a holy beast and easily fight against Black Hat’s magic. All this fuss around him in general was suspicious. But then, who could he be?

 Demon was thinking, listening to forest’s sounds, waiting for something. He himself wasn’t sure what for. He could hear his blood dripping from whatever it was in place of his feet every three seconds and falling into puddle under him. He was dying, and he was slowly accepting it. He knew he’ll meet Flug again, but the knowledge, that he won’t remember anything was making him really, really…

 “Yer knight on the white horse came my sweet candy!”

 First time in his life, upon hearing her voice, Black Hat would scream and jump from happiness. If only he could. His eye moved where he heard the sweet, venomous voice of Demencia and corner of his mouth twitched, trying to form a smile. Dear Belial, he was saved!

 “I can't fully see ya but damn, is this shape hangin’ there ya?! Jesus what happened?!” She stepped on her house’s ashes. “Oh fuck. I stomped into somethin’ wet. Wait is it your blood?! I need to take you down quickly. Shit, how am I supposed to do it?”

 _Please just do it quickly_ \- thought demon. It was miracle he was still conscious but his condition could quickly change. Suddenly Demencia moved one of the lances making Black Hat let out something between gurgle and whine.

 “Sorry sweetheart, this might hurt a little.”

_I doubt you can make this any worAAAA-_

 Demencia grabbed one lance again, twisted it and, feeling her guts cringe upon hearing Black Hat's pained sounds, pulled it out with one move, then tossed aside. Something wet and probably squishy fell down into ashes and poodle of demon’s blood. Huntress tried to not think about it, kind of glad now that Black hat was making those pained quiet noises. It meant at least that he still wasn’t dead.

 Before she could jump toward second lance there was crack of breaking bones, yowl, thump of very light body falling on the ground and weird sound, like fallen leaves crunching under the shoes. Demencia run over him, trying to not step on any limb, which was extremely difficult. In moon’s light demon’s elements were blending with burned wood from her house. But finally she found his head.

 Black hat slid down the other lance, after it’s head broke his ribs and made a hole in his back. Demencia kneeled next to him, gently touching his shoulder.

 “Hey big guy, please don’t die now.”

 _I’M TRYING -_ Black Hat wanted to answer, but he couldn’t. Oh now he would give everything to just pass out. It hurt so much, and he very well knew what had to happen now. And how much pain it will bring.

 Demencia quickly, but cautiously picked him up and he actually teared up, his breath shallow and quick. She took him bridal style, shocked how light he was, and skittered out of holy zone, trying not to trip on anything. She could feel something attached to demon slide on the ground after them.

 After he was placed between trees, away from holy ground, Black Hat felt relatively better. This numbness of his body vanished and his muscles twitched. Holes in his body sewed themselves and this giant abomination under his waist morphed into his legs, although still useless. He couldn’t move a finger. Thankfully his night vision came back.

 He felt empty inside, probably because his fucking stomach fell out and was rotting in ashes of Demencia’s house. That will take some time to heal. Also his hand wasn’t there once again, because dried tentacles crumbled when he fell. At least it felt like his voice came back. And he wanted to drink something, anything, pretty badly.

 “Water...” he whispered and was somehow shocked how weak his voice came out.

 “Oh, baby, I didn’t bring any. But gotta take ya to yere mansion quick, ya’ll drink then.”

 Demon’s body tensed. “Flug...”

 “Huh?”

 “Take me... to Flug...”

 Demencia’s smile fell a little bit, but she quickly huffed and shook her head. “Can’t do. Ye’re too weak.” Woman picked him up, Black Hat groaning at sudden move of his body.

 “Where is he?”

 “With these angels.”

 “What?!” Demon shuddered hard and Demencia thought for a moment he will try to pry himself out of her grip.

 “He went there to negotiate and play for time, so I could pick ya up and take somewhere safe easily.”

 “So this idiot really surrender? For what, to save me?”

 “Isn’t that sweet? I’ll explain everything later.”

 Black Hat wanted to yell at her, for letting Flug make that stupid decision, to take him to the angel, to go help him, leave demon, he wasn’t dying anymore so that was okay. But by look on her face he understood he won’t win, not now, not when he could barely speak. If Flug disappear he will kill her. And then he go into heaven somehow and kill every person who ever touched his angel.

 Yes. That was amazing plan. In its stupidity!

 “Demencia…”

 Before he could finish his threats there was a battle yell and bandaged angel jumping at them out of nowhere. Demencia tossed Black Hat on the ground in last moment and spared other’s attack with sword.

 Demon landed face first on the ground, but it didn’t stop him from bickering. Especially because he recognized the rasp of sword Demencia used. His sword.

 “I swear Demencia, if you stole from me AGAIN…” His angry shout was cut off by clash of metal on metal.

 Galgaliel, Demencia easily recognized her, had knuckle dusters with knives glowing red. No doubt they were charmed. She had only her basic tunic and bandages on her body.

 “I knew all this was a trick!” she exclaimed loudly, attacking Demencia like a wild marten. “There’s no way this son of evil could surrender so easily after what he did to me!”

 Demencia didn't have time to answer, she riposted but didn't reach Galgaliel, she was too fast. Angel jumped back, readjusted her posture and moved at Demencia, who already was attacking. But this time Galgaliel didn't think about differences between them. Demencia, being strongest out of two of them, send her on the ground immediately when their blades met. Angel yelped and covered herself while huntress swung at her from above. Her arms ached under powerful hit meeting her knives, and another, and another. Demencia was chuckling, slowly breaking her protection.

 “I left ya for Flug back in the mansion and honestly am so so glad ya showed up now! Ya were the one who beat me, aren't ya?!”

 “For devil’s balls Demencia, stop talking, just finish her!” yelled Black Hat into the ground, already irritated by many things. Mostly because he was left and forgotten with his face burried in old leaves.

 “Sure thing my dear-”

 There was gasp and thump. Galgaliel, using a moment of Demencia’s inattention, cut her down. Huntress fell on the ground, letting her sword go and before she could move up Galgaliel was sitting on her with angel’s knife on her throat. She groaned.

 “Jeez, at least ask me for a dinner first!” huffed Demencia, feeling hot metal on her skin.

 “You lost. You lost, didn’t you?” guessed Black Hat “Oh for fuck’s sake why aren't I shocked? Why couldn't you just kill her?”

 “Shut up!” snarled angel and focused on Demencia. “I'm taking you to the rest, let's see how your precious Flug will react when he’ll see there's no one to save him now.”

 Black Hat groaned. If only he could move, at least. He wanted to reap this girl into pieces.

 “Oh sweetheart, you don't think there's only them against all of you, do you?”

 Oh. He knew this voice. Loud, with melodic accent.

 Galgaliel turned around but it was too late. She was pushed out of Demencia on the ground next to the huntress, quickly disarmed and held down hard. New person had red, like fire, long hair, green skirt and free breast.

 “Macha!” Demencia quickly stood up, observing how other woman was tying Galgaliel. “Why are you here, you should be watching Flug!”

 “Macha? What the fuck are you doing here?! What the fuck is happening?!” No one paid attention to demon.

 “I searched for you because you’re slackin’ off! Uriel already lost his patience an’ Flug doesn't know what to do.” Macha tugged rope, hitting Galgaliel when she tried to escape. Angel whimpered, Macha probably hit one of her previous wounds.

 “I was takin’ Blackie back to mansion when she attacked, what should I do?”

 “Fight quicker?” said woman and glared at Black Hat, murmuring some curses into earth. “Anyway, forget about him. This sack of potatoes have to go with us.” She chuckled and jerked angel up. Her feet, hands and wings were tied, rather unusually, because rope was dragged between her thighs and under her breast. Demencia, seeing that, huffed.

 “Showcase.”

 “Don’t be jealous, I can tie you later. Now, take him, we have to move.”

 “Then that’s a date.” Both women winked at themselves and Black Hat groaned, with face still buried in the dirt.

 “Find a room, you two.”

 “Only if you join us!” chirped Demencia. “Flug can too, to be honest, I don’t mind.”

 “That’s pretty interesting picture, if I have to be honest” agreed Macha.

 “First we have to save him” grumbled Black Hat while Demencia took him back on her arms. Oh it was humiliating position.

 “We?” Macha chuckled, holding firmly angel with one arm and searching for something in her skirt’s pockets. Black Hat eyed her proudly, well, as proudly as someone who’s naked, can’t move and is held like a bride by colorful nun in devastated clothes.

 “What are you doing here, Macha?”

 “Not talking with you.”

 “Huh?”

 “You’re only a package today, Black Hat. I usually don’t talk with packages.”

 “What?” What does she meant? _What did Flug do?!_

 Before he could ask, Galgaliel started to yell. Macha was trying to put a gag on her. “You filthy demon! Take this away from my face! You all are dirty sinners, don’t touch me- hmmmhmhmm!”

 “Ah-ah, no one asked for your opinion.” Macha managed to silence her. She made a dirty smile and looked angel in the eyes. “Or maybe you would want to join too?”

 Galgaliel made pained noise, squishing her eyes hard. Black hat huffed at scene next to him.

 “I heard we have no time.”

 “Ah yes!” Demencia turned around abruptly and started walking. Macha moved after her with angel on her shoulder.

 “Why are you taking her with us?” asked Black Hat, eyeing angel. That had to be the one others has been talking about before.

 “Flug wants them all to be in one place” answered Macha and didn’t commented more.

.

 Flug’s rescue group was terribly late.

 He was sitting on the grass, his hands and wings tied hard, trying not to look on Uriel. Bigger angel was walking around the lea, visibly impatient and angrier with every step. He announced, that they are going back to Heaven immediately after finding Galgaliel, who vanished some time ago. To be honest, Flug was terrified. He was supposed to play for time, to make it easier for Demencia to save Black Hat. But now? He ran out of ideas how to steal some more time.

 “Y-you know, maybe it’s for better, I mean she’s pretty wounded and-”

 “Shut up.”

 Flug flinched back, covering himself with tied arms. As pathetic as it was he couldn’t hold back his basic reflexes.

 Fallen angel fell silent. He was trembling. Oh dear, what if something went wrong? What if they won’t make it on time? What if they’ll take him back…? He... he didn’t want to go.

 Out of sudden third angel, Mihr, came out from between the trees. Uriel looked at her with hope in his eyes, which quickly vanished when she shook her head. She put down her bow and quiver near the fireplace and took off helmet, revealing blonde hair and big, blue eyes.

 “I can’t find her. I have no idea what happened, she was pretty wounded, I didn’t think she could walk anywhere without help.” Mihr shoot Flug a look and fallen angel quickly looked down. He wasn’t ashamed of what he did to Galgaliel, why should he be? These were only few tortures, nothing he had to go through. But something in these big, judging eyes of this angel were making him uncomfortable.

 Looking down on grass, orange in warm light of the fireplace, Flug didn’t notice angered look of Uriel, turned towards him.

 “You!”

 Fallen angel jumped lightly on his place and looked up.

 “What did you do?!”

 Uriel was moving toward him, quickly, with hand on his sword handle. Flug yelped, trying to move away and fell down. He curled up on the ground.

 “Uriel stop!”

 Bigger angel took out his sword and pointed it at fallen angel. He seemed to hesitate. “I hate this mission!” he yelled finally, hiding his weapon and walking away. Mihr immediately run to Flug. “We sleep on the ground, we almost have nothing to eat and people don't respect us like they used to! We aren't scary for them anymore! Back in old days they thought they are going to die from mere look at one of us, but now?! A human, in addition our servant, and fallen, corrupted angel beat one of us like it was nothing!”

 Uriel kept bickering, yelling into the wood, while Mihr sat down next to Flug and tried to touch him, to calm him. She took her hand away though, when fallen angel flinched from her. “Hey, it's okay, you don't have to be scared of me.” Other angel looked at her from the corner of his goggles. “You know, you don't even have to be scared about your fate, you won't be punished. We only want to take you back where you belong.”

 Flug actually felt his heart flutter, but choked back this feeling. He knew she couldn't lie, but still didn't trust her. If they didn't want to punish him they probably had something worse prepared. And he, for sure, didn't belong to heaven. Not anymore.

 “Mihr!” shouted out of sudden Uriel, making both of them look at him. “He can’t know this!”

 “Seriously, why? That’s a fact and he will learn it finally, no matter what! Can’t you see how scared is he? I’m trying to calm him down, and tell you what, you’re not helping.”

 After a moment Uriel sighed. “Of course I see how scared is he, what do you think? We can only imagine what that demon did to him. And who knows if he’s not going to free himself? And come here for him?” Uriel moved his head in Flug’s way. “I just want to go home already.”

 “Ah come on. You said before that he was already dying and couldn’t move, how could he free himself? He is probably already dead. And you know I don’t want this mission to last any longer as well.”

 Flug felt his heart sink, the feeling harder than boiling rage in his chest. He turned their discussion off to be able to think clearly. He sent Demencia to save Black Hat, but honestly neither of them was sure she would make it on time. Maybe that’s why they were late? Because Demencia was lying next to demon’s body, mourning, crying her eyes out. He knew she would.

 And to be honest, he would too.

 He was trying not to think about this, to not cry next to these angels, but now? When they made him a little more sure Black Hat was dead? He felt tears stinging his eyes and sniffed, turning Mihr’s attention toward him.

 “Hey, hey why are you crying? Are you glad he’s gone? Are you still scared?”

 “Glad he’s gone?” chuckled Flug through tears, already falling from his chin. He wanted to yell at this small angel with big eyes, how could she say something like that? How could she assume, that he was happy because of Black Hat’s death? He wanted to yell at her. But before he could, he was disturbed by loud roar.

 A signal.

 Both angels looked in the way roar came from and Flug used this moment to readjust his goggles, so nothing could have come under them. Before Uriel and Mihr could react somehow, two small phials came flying from between trees and out of sudden broke in the air. Immediately whole lea was covered in green smoke, which was making eyes burn and tear up, but smelled rather nicely. At least Flug thought that.

 “Mihr catch him!” yelled Uriel and fallen angel had to quickly roll away from smaller knight. Thanks to his goggles he wasn’t distracted by burning eyes and could at least see something. But not too much, the smoke was too thick.

 “I can’t find him! My eyes burn!”

 Flug went in direction he was sure there were trees, to hide before whole smoke will be blown away. He needed to find 5.0.5 and get rid of these ropes, while Demencia and Macha will take care of the knights, and then go help them.

 He noticed smoke being thinner and thinner with his every move, so he tried to move quicker. It was hard with half of his body tied, but he had to manage between trees before other angels gain control over their eyes again. Finally he saw outline of some of the trees, maybe two or three crawls away from him.

 “Got you” Flug heard Uriel’s voice. He felt metal glow on his ankle, screeched and kicked with both feet. One of them hit something, there was soft crack and loud ‘ouch’ of hurt angel. Flug didn’t think too long about what happened. The smoke was barely visible and one glare at Mihr, still sitting on the grass, made him sure its effects aren’t as powerful as they were on the start.

 Mihr squinted in his direction, brushed her eyes and, trough tears, looked at him. Uriel was near him, on his knees, with squeezed eyes and hand on his nose. Flug whined and tried to not lose any more time.

 Another, sudden scream made him sure that plan goes very well.

 Demencia, along with Macha, came from between the trees and immediately attacked both angels. Uriel somehow managed to grab his sword and parry Macha’s spear, blood from his nose falling freely. Demencia got to Mihr before angel could jump for her bow and knight had to dodge every push of huntress’ sword. Demencia lacked her frock and was only in shorts and tight t-shirt.

 Not that Flug could notice that, let alone care. He needed to get to 5.0.5 really quick, before Galgaliel came back. He reached trees line, trying to bit the rope on his wrists off, when one hand grabbed him and dragged between trees. He started to struggle against hold, pretty weakly, and scream before he saw who held him.

 Black Hat was sitting on the ground, covered with Demencia’s frock and scowling. Flug immediately stopped struggling, turned around and tossed himself at demon. He couldn’t do much more with tied limbs. But demon’s weakened body couldn’t secure them both, so they fell down, Flug on top of Black Hat.

 “You’re alive” sighed Flug, snuggling his head to demon’s chin. He stopped, feeling other’s hand on his shoulders.

 “Breath.”

 “Oh, sorry.” Flug rolled over and clumsily sat down. He saw 5.0.5, waiting patiently with bag on his neck and no other than Galgaliel, tied harder than him and gagged. He sighed again, he didn’t have to worry about this one then, and looked back at Black Hat.

 Demon slowly sat and looked at fallen angel with weird look in his eye, something like happiness but also anger. “Are you an idiot Flug?”

 Flug was taken aback by sudden question. “What?”

 “Did you really wanted to sacrifice yourself for me? After everything?”

 “Sacrifice?” Fallen angel wasn’t sure what ‘after everything’ meant so he decided to leave it for later. He didn’t really have time for chit-chatting. “It was part of the plan, I wasn’t going to let them take me away.”

 “I thought you were to!” anger crossed demon’s face, then, for no more than one second, something sad showed up.

 “You’re no better, you went without me, wounded. I thought you’re dead!”

 Black Hat blinked slowly and Flug groaned. “There’s no time for talk. Help me with these ropes, I need to go back there.”

 5.0.5 immediately came to Flug’s side, laying down, making it easier for fallen angel to reach the bag. He searched for something in it.

 “What?! No way, they’re fighting!”

 “Are you kidding?”

 Black Hat looked at the other, who was visibly frustrated. “Am I kidding? What even do you want to do there, Macha and Demencia will easily take care of these angels, can’t you hear?”

 Indeed, happy sounds Demencia was making were confirming, that they were winning. But that wasn’t the point. Flug took out his knives and looked back at demon, but met his eye instantly focused on daggers. He decided to explain anyway.

 “If I won’t make them scared of me, they’ll be after me forever. They have to know and tell everybody back in heaven, that I can’t be defeated and taken back.”

 Black Hat’s dumbfounded eye flickered to Flug’s face and back to knives. Angel, seeing that he won’t get help from him, put one dagger in his mouth and started to cut through rope on his wrist. It took him some time, and when he finally managed to free himself easily released his wings. Then fallen angel patted 5.0.5 on bear’s neck.

 “We will talk later.” He stood up. Black Hat only nodded, still looking stunned. “Come Fives, let’s help them.”

 Bear also nodded and they jumped out from between the trees. 5.0.5 immediately rushed at Mihr, who was finally holding her bow and aiming at Demencia. Seeing big, blue bear she yelped, her hand trembled and she let the arrow free, happily missing huntress and hitting a tree, breaking half through it. She didn’t manage to jump out of 5.0.5’s way and met his fluffy body. Bear, not really wanting to harm anyone, just laid on her, crunching her into the ground.

 At the same time Uriel got back the control over his body again, but when 5.0.5 run at Mihr he lost focus. It made Macha easily disarm him, toss him on the ground and pin down with her spear pointed at his neck.

 Flug just stopped where he came from, seeing that, as Black Hat said, he wasn’t really needed. Well, the plan assumed, that there will be three angels.

 “Oof, thanks Fives! If not for ya I would be pierced like Blackie hour ago!” Demencia smiled to bear, who just grunted with bearish ‘you’re welcome’, and looked at the rest.

 Everyone’s eyes were focused on Flug and his daggers.

 Flug of course saw it too, and immediately felt like something was wrong with him. Did his bag fell off? No way, he would notice that. Was it something with these knives? Everybody seemed fixated over them.

 “Hey, Flug, sweetheart” started Macha. “Where did you find these daggers?”

 “Oh, um, they were in Black Hat’s mansion? Is, is this some kind of, I don’t know, antique?”

 “Kind of.”

 “These are just old knives” stated Demencia, walking toward Macha, to help her with tying up Uriel, who out of sudden seemed frozen. Nobody saw Black Hat, with difficulty walking from between the trees.

 “Not just old knives, Demencia” he said, making everyone’s eyes move toward him. Before he continued he slowly sat down close to Flug. Even fallen angel looked at him with questioning glare. “They belonged to someone important. And they are cursed, no one than them can touch them.”

 “Ya said they belonged to someone, in past tense! That means they don’t anymore, so how could still only that person touch them?” Demencia blurted out. Black Hat had needed a minute to understand what she just said, and meant.

 “That person is dead.” Black Hat took a moment to make dramatic pause. He looked at other’s faces. Only Uriel weren’t looking at him, he had close eyes and look of total resignation on his face. Finally demon looked at Flug, who just stood there with frown, not that Black Hat could tell that.

 “Flug is their reincarnation.”

 Above the wood it was slowly dawning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to amazing @sztefa001 on Tumblr for proofreading! She had much work with this one, I'm still sorry for that.  
> Next chapter? Eh, maybe in next month.  
> Exams, my dudes!


	11. The Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story everyone wants to hear

Sun was slowly rising but in the middle of the wood between big old trees it was still night. It was like totally different world, full of legends and secrets that only few could learn. People living near this old wood knew that and never even thought about what it could hide. Even children, always curious of the world, didn’t go too deep between the trees, terrified of what might they find there.

Chill of the dawn was making Flug shiver. His naked feet touching soft grass were wet from dew and his arms got covered by goosebumps. He was glaring with round eyes, hid behind his pilot goggles at the demon sitting next to him - a fallen angel like him, but not quite. Black Hat looked deathly serious, not daring to look away from Flug. They seemed to have silent conversation, connected only with their eyes.

Finally Demencia emerged from between the trees, holding struggling Galgaliel. She tossed the angel between the other two and went toward 5.0.5. and Macha, who were watching curiously Flug and Black Hat. Huntress yawned violently and glared at the fallen angel.

“So, Flug, do yer magic. I’m tired” she whined but Flug didn’t pay attention to her.

“What do you mean?” asked fallen angel, not looking away from Black Hat. Demon closed his eye.

“How old are you, Flug?”

“Uh, I’m twenty four, why?”

“Wait, angels have age?!” gasped Demencia but Macha shushed her, cautiously listening to them.

“As I thought. And who, exactly, died twenty four years ago? Someone, let’s say, well known.”

Only Macha gasped, making big, round eyes. Demencia, along with two female angels obviously didn’t know what’s happening. And Uriel was sitting as quiet as he could, piercing ground with his glare.

“Lord of the Air…” huffed the witch more to herself, no one besides Demencia and 5.0.5. heard her.

“What do you mean? How am I supposed to know who died twenty years ago?” Flug showed irritation. He was so confused he couldn’t bear it!

“What does they teach you in heaven nowadays?!” grumbled Black Hat and looked at everyone. After a second he was sure only Uriel and Macha knew what is he talking about. “Don’t you know where little angels come from?” said demon ironically, but seeing as Flug blinks he groaned. “What do you know then?”

“I…” Flug started to fidget, his wings dropped a little. Black Hat didn’t even notice that his own face softened while seeing the other’s distress.

“Angels can’t die. No matter if they’re fallen or not, angels can’t die, even oldest ones, who are beyond everything alive and not.” Black Hat smirked but quickly continued. “They can lose their body and with it every memory, yes, but their spirit will stay alive and create new vessel. In older times they didn’t have bodies but after… some events I think big boss decided it’s easier for humans to believe in a face than in shapeless blob.”

“It means I’m this angel who died back then?”

“Well, I like to think you’re more like their kid, but you will never know your parents. You remind me of them, but not quite.”

“Who am I then?” Flug’s eyes were wide open and his wings were tense. Black Hat observed him for a moment but before he answered he moved his eye toward Uriel. Angel looked like he want to sink into the ground. Black Hat’s face crossed big smile.

“I think I don’t have good view at this situation, but I believe there’s someone who has.”

Everyone looked at Uriel and the angel finally raised his eyes. He looked threatingly at Black Hat, but then glared at Flug and again dropped his sight.

“This demon here…”

“Black Hat” groaned the demon but Uriel continued like nothing happened.

“Isn’t entirely right. You’re… some kind of reinkarnation that's for sure, but no one knows what kind.”

Flug turned around even so slightly, to better see Uriel. He just learned very important detail about his kind and still tried to wrap his mind around the idea and the knight was telling him he’s not really like that? Well, another amazing thing to add to his self consciousness about his original look. Being a totally original angel, how fun!

“Would you like to elaborate?” he said through clenched teeth.

Uriel looked at Flug for no more than one second, but fallen angel managed to see in his eyes something weird. He was seeing it in eyes of so many angels in heaven. A little bit of fear but also pure, avid curiosity. He felt a shudder and his feathers bristled a little, but he didn’t let himself show any emotion besides anger.

Black Hat of course noticed that but decided against interrupting. Even if the urge to protect Flug still was strong, now he wanted to see where all this is heading. Then he’s going to have to probably comfort his little, sweet fallen angel in warm, comfy nest on his bed… wait, what? Demon shook his head to drive off weird thoughts.

When Uriel finally decided to talk the shadows of wood gave away to gray light of the starting day.

“Twenty four years ago The Eldests along with hunters’ Council managed to find a hideout of one very powerful and old angel. An angel who committed many crimes and was supposed to be punished long time ago. To our surprise his hideout was located on earth. In a city full of humans. Without any guards or traps, not even one weak spell to hide him. He was living there, even working for a kind he used to hate so much. It’s always darkest before dawn.”

Uriel looked at Flug once again, this time for a little bit longer. Out of sudden he looked tired.

“I, along with a few other angels and some hunters came there to take him back to heaven. But what we saw…” The knight shook his head. “It’s prohibited for an angel, no matter how high in the hierarchy, to be with a human. We are supposed to guard them, help in hardest hour and be a guide for them, not devote our lives to one of these beings.

We came to his house in the night, but they weren’t asleep. He noticed us immediately and tried to make us leave. The woman never left his side. Even when we told him we’re not leaving without him and attacked. He managed to stun us and take his, how he called her, wife inside the house. When we finally managed to go after them…” Uriel sighed and continued a little bit quieter. “We found her sitting next to his lifeless body, with knife in her hand, but something was off. She looked at us and said we will never take her husband away from her. Then struck the knife in her chest. We couldn’t do more than look how two souls leave her body.

Later, when we came back to heaven with tails between our legs, since our mission was a failure, we learned what happened. This angel combined his spirit with woman’s soul. When she killed herself they both went to the heaven and created” Uriel glared at Flug “you.”

It would become death silent if not for birds, which were wide awake till now.

“Wait, isn’t suicide some kinda sin? How could they go to heaven after she killed herself?” asked Demencia, tilting her head to look at the knight.

“We still aren’t sure. Some thinks it’s because it wasn’t he who did this and his spirit could go back. It just pulled woman with it.”

“But this angel” said Macha with awe in her voice “who was it? What was his name?”

“It was fallen one. He didn’t have a name.” Uriel shrugged and looked at two other knights, who were weirdly quiet.

Galgaliel was frowning at him, but she was gagged so she couldn’t say a word about the story. And Mihr was looking at him with so much pain in those blue eyes his stomach curled up immediately. He wasn’t proud of how that mission went and ended. And for sure didn’t want to hear moralitets from her.

“They were in love!” Mihr yelled.

“We didn’t made them kill themselves, it was their own decision!”

“You went there, knowing that they’re happy and aren’t hurting anyone and didn’t give them a choice!”

“This kind of relationship is forbidden and he knew that, it was only his fault…”

“Is love forbidden then?”

Uriel fell silent and looked away from her. He pierced ground with his glare again.

In the meantime Black Hat observed Flug. After hearing the story the fallen angel didn’t move, he was barely even breathing. Demon didn’t expect that, falling in love so hard you want to bound your souls? Killing yourself out of love? It was silly and sounded like some kind of old tragedy. He couldn’t believe he did something like that, a person who long time ago was one of the biggest warriors just letting himself die like that?

But then again, he almost got himself killed for Flug.

Black Hat chuckled and shook his head. Yeah, of course. He in love. It was the most hilarious thing he could think of.

Demon stood up, still shakily and after a moment of focusing summoned his cane out of shadows. Helping himself with it he went closer to Flug. “So you’re a half human. It explains your look.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Flug didn’t move his eyes from Uriel and Black Hat’s smile faded.

Ah yes. He recalled how Flug yelled at him, few times actually, that he hates to be different from others. And it was all about his look. Now? When it was explained he’s even more different than any angel ever will be? Being a combination of two species? Black Hat wasn’t sure if he ever heard about something like that.

Demon created few tentacles out of his shoulder. They were weak and small but it was still something and put them on Flug’s arm in what, he hoped, was a soothing manner. “So, what now? Demencia told me you want to show these angels something?”

Uriel heard him and looked at them, meeting Flug’s eyes. Surprisingly, after his story, he didn’t look away. “Now you understand why we want you to go back to heaven. You’re special. And should be with your kind. We will make sure no one ever hurts you and give you a decent, peaceful life.”

Flug was silently glaring at Uriel and he looked like considering this proposition, at least in Black Hat’s eye. He felt hot. What if Flug decides to go back with them? Why even should he stay in here, on earth, with demon who only harassed him and crazy witch who’s supposed to be a huntress? Black Hat couldn’t even stop him.

Thinking about losing him again this night made demon dizzy.

“My kind?” spoke out of sudden Flug with somehow amused voice. “Is there even one angel I could call my kind after what you said? Someone who’s only a half your kind?” A sadistic glimpse in his goggles made Galgaliel shudder and look away. “Don’t give me this shit, you all are going out of sudden treat me like a normal person? And look who’s saying it!”

“I never touched you-!”

“But you were looking!” Flug took one step toward angel but stopped, seeing how Black Hat who still holded his shoulder swayed, his legs still not working as they should be.

Looking at the whole situation from the fallen angel’s perspective, everything was a disaster. His life was a disaster. Well, he knew that one earlier, but now? Now when he knew he isn’t even a real angel? He was okay with idea of never returning to heaven before, but he at least could hope that there are angels who have as fucked up life as him. But now? Now he knew there’s not even one angel like him. He was the definition of different. He knew Black Hat would say it’s amazing and to be honest? One side of him was starting to like it. The second side however wanted to curl somewhere and cry his eyes out.

But Flug didn’t let himself dwell on any of those sides right now. A bundle of emotions in his head: fear, confusion, loneliness and so much more he couldn’t even name was blending into one, strong anger.

“You were looking and didn’t do anything! You were one of those people who allowed all this, and now you’re asking me to go back to heaven? With you?! How dense are you to assume I will ever consider this proposition?!”

Everyone fell silent again. It was like that for few minutes.

“I will let you all go. I don’t really care about all this anymore. And you two...” Flug nodded toward two female angels “...looks like you didn’t know anything. If any other angel will come here to take me back - I will kill them. Without thinking or explaining much.”

“Do you really think that we won’t be able to take you with us, once we will be free?” snapped Uriel. Before Flug could answer him Mihr interrupted both of them.

“We won’t” she said with dropped voice, glaring daggers at Uriel. “We will immediately go back but we can’t guarantee they won’t send anybody again.”

“And what exactly will we say in heaven? You know we can’t lie, Mihr.” Uriel shook his head.

“I... I know.” Mihr looked at Flug and frowned. “But look at his wings. Look at him. He swore, he tortured Gaugaliel, he even lies!”

“I actually wanted to say I’m…” started Flug but Black Hat nudged him to stay quiet. He guessed where was she going. No one paid attention to them.

“You know Uriel, for me he’s too corrupted to take back.”

Uriel frowned and pierced the fallen angel with his eyes. Flug lost his confidence, his wings tightening behind him. When knight finally looked away, fallen angel sighed with relief, not even knowing why did he react like that.

“You may be right” grumbled knight.

“Of course I am. And I don’t think he wants to cause harm to humanity, so there’s no sense in chasing him.”

Black Hat nudged Flug again, this time to make him focus on what did she say. “Ah! Yeah, I don’t. I just want you all to leave me alone.” he said halfheartedly and it came out easier for him than he expected.

“Then it’s decided! Sorry… um…”

“Flugslys. My new name, Flug.”

“Right. Sorry Flug, even if you will change your mind, you can’t go back with us.”

Her words… stung in a weird way, but also gave Flug great amount of relief. He nodded. “Demencia, could you um, could you free them?”

Demencia, along with Macha, didn’t move through all exchange. They both were sticking their eyes into Flug. The huntress needed some more time to connect everything than the witch, but when she finally did, she couldn’t find her words.

Now she just nodded and slowly started untying the ropes angels were tied with.

Black Hat looked at Flug. The fallen angel was looking tired and demon didn’t doubt he was devastated. When Flug looked at him, he smiled. “What would you say about warm bath, back in the mansion?”

Flug shuddered and demon felt it. “I don’t…”

“On your conditions. I will leave if you’ll say so.”

“Thanks.” Flug send demon grateful look. “Black Hat…?”

“Yes?”

“I want to tell you. I thought about it and I’m, I think I-”

“I don’t understand one thing” chirped Demencia out of sudden finding her voice and interrupting Flug. Black Hat recalled why he hated her in the first place. “Ya couldn’t find Flug but then suddenly knew where he is. How so?”

“Oh that’s because we couldn’t sense him.” Mihr, totally free, stood up and helped Demencia with complicated knots tying Galgaliel. “Angel’s spirit is powerful even if drained out of glory. If it’s not hidden under any spell it’s easy to spot. Maybe some spell broke?”

“There weren’t any spells against angels on my house.”

“Then I don’t know what happened.” Mihr shrugged and focused on untying her friend.

“I told you you’re safer with me” grumbled Black Hat to Flug quietly. “I’m a walking hiding spell.”

Flug only rolled his eyes as an answer.

When all three angels were free they gathered their things. Uriel and Gaugaliel were avoiding talking with anybody while Mihr took the leader role. She apologized for destroying Demencia’s house (which huntress took with wave of her hand and happy “I can stay at mine’s precious now!”) and awkwardly, keeping her distance, for the fact Black Hat almost died because of them. Then she turned to Flug.

“Are you sure you want to stay here, with… Black Hat? We could always take you to our trusted hunters.”

Flug backed a little, like he was scared she will try to make him to go, but smiled softly and shook his head. “I like it here.”

Mihr smiled sweetly. “You know, they say I’m the angel of friendship and love. But mostly love.” She winked at him.

“O-oh?” Flug blushed, his wings jolted up. “S-so what?”

Mihr answered with cute laugh and shook her head. “You’re cute. I wish I knew you back in heaven.”

Flug swallowed his answer, that knights usually didn’t care about ones like him and only nodded. When they finally flew away he hid the knives he was holding all the time.

Also Macha seemed to come back to life when they vanished. She walked away from 5.0.5., who was peacefully lying on the grass and stood up next to Flug and Black Hat. They looked curiously at her tense posture.

“I want you to send my payment as quick as possible” she said but she didn’t look Flug in the eyes.

“Why won’t you take it immediately? We are going back anyway, so…”

“No. I have to… rethink some things, after hearin’ this story. Your story. Ugh.”

“Wait, you know who this angel was?” asked Flug with hope in his voice. He wanted to know everything about guy who more or less made him.

“Are you kidding?!” Macha laughed but quickly stopped herself and cleared her throat. “You won’t find a person who don’t know who he was. But I think Black Hat can tell you everything. I… I don’t think I’m in right place to do it.”

Flug looked at her confused, but didn’t ask further.

“Macha.” Black Hat joined them with warning voice. “You know you can’t tell anybody, right?” Under his question was hidden a quite obvious treat. Tell and you’ll die in a horrible way.

“O’course. Flug, I liked you before I heard who you are. I wouldn’t send people after you.”

“Send people after me? What do you mean?”

But Macha only shook her head, bowed and quickly vanished in flames. Flug was dumbfounded for a few moments.

“Yo guys, can we finally go home? I feel like I'll fall asleep standin’. It’s totally after my bedtime.” Demencia walked toward them holding to 5.0.5. Flug smiled and petted bear’s snout.

“Yeah. But could we join you two there? I would, I would want to stay… alone. With Black Hat.” Flug’s voice faltered.

“Oh, make out session? Sure, ya need that now. But invite me next time okay?”

“No, that’s not what…”

“Come on Fives, lets give these lovebirds some time alone!”

“Demencia, I didn’t mean…” But she was already walking away, with rumbling 5.0.5., rumbling in a way which very much resembled laughing.

Flug and Black Hat stayed alone on the lea, surrounded by bird’s songs.

“Making out session, huh?” teased demon, smiling toward Flug. But fallen angel was looking down. “Could you take off your bag?”

“S-sure.”

Flug pulled goggles down and left them around his neck. He pulled his bag off. For a moment Black Hat bathed in his abashed expression, soft blush and bitten lower lip. Then Flug moved his eyes up on him. They weren’t as bright as first time Black Hat saw them, but they were even better that way.

“I… should probably ask how are you feeling?” asked demon with uncertain smile, situation like this was a total new thing for him.

“I’ll manage” answered Flug and looked down. “I, I’m really tired. But glad. That you’re alive, Demencia and Fives are okay. And happy it’s over, for now. Really happy.”

Black Hat hummed and let go of his cane. He moved his hand to brush away Flug’s hair. It grew longer and was falling on his eyes. “You… need to know.” Demon growled, having problem with saying what he wanted. “I’m... glad. That you are here. I would gone crazy if I have lost you.”

Flug leaned on the touch and after a moment slowly hugged Black Hat, tightly, around his waist. He hid his face in demon’s neck and exhaled shakilly. Black Hat hugged him back around his arms, keeping him close.

“Oh look at you, two days ago you would bite my arm off if I came too close” chuckled demon and, to his surprise, Flug answered with a chuckle. Then with soft laugh.

“I am free. I will never go back in there, I will never see heaven again! None of them!” Flug’s wings opened out of sudden, actually startling Black hat a little. He looked them over with urceintan look.

“Flug, what are you…?”

“I want to scream, I’m so happy!” Black Hat noticed how feathers bristled and frantically wrapped his still weak tentacles around Flug.

“Flug stop yourself, don’t you dare to fly-”

There was hard tug of air and ground flew away from under Black Hat’s feet. Flug blasted up like a bullet and he didn’t stop over the trees, no, he flew higher not paying attention to clutching to him, yelling demon.

Finally they stopped crazy flying and Flug changed into regular flapping of his wings to keep them in one place. From one side of them sun was already up, from second was dark, old mansion.

“I swear Flug, if you drop me-”

“Oh who would know, great mister Black Hat is scared of heights!” laughed Flug making demon groan. “Whoops!” Fallen angel gave impression he’s dropping Black Hat and demon screeched loudly, scaring birds in the woods.

“You little piece of shit, what the fuck are you doing?!” Demon’s voice was high pitched.

“Haha I’m sorry.” Flug hugged him harder, to reassure him that he won’t let go. The fallen angel was just so happy and he didn’t know what to do.

“I’m not scared of heights, Flug” murmured Black Hat, also hugging Flug harder, his tentacles brushing fallen angel’s neck. “I just don’t like falling.”

Flug hummed, snuggling his face against demon’s but then he smiled. “I’m gonna let you go for a moment to put on my goggles” he said.

“What? Do not unhug me now!” Black Hat tangled his legs around Flug’s and grabbed him harder than before, watching how fallen angel is putting on his pilot goggles. “Why even are you doing this?”

“Well” Flug grabbed him again. “What should I say? Hold tight.”

“Wha-?” Black Hat didn’t manage to finish because Flug folded his wings and started falling backwards. Black Hat grabbed him as hard as he could, not caring that he could break other’s bones.

Flug catched wind in his wings just before falling into trees and turned towards the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sztefa001 proofreaded it and I'm really grateful she did!  
> Next chapter will be finall! But before I'll publish it I'm challenging you guys. Tell me in comments who do you think was the angel from Uriel's story?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh damn, I thought I will never publish this, even if it's almost finished. But I'm doing it and there's no going back.


End file.
